


Assassins Creed One Shots&Preferences

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Preferences, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: Just some one shots and preferences for our dearest assassins,since they need more love and attention :DI'm open to requests and suggestions!





	1. Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad

**_((Aesthetic pic done by my dear friend[@aestheticsforthecreed](https://tmblr.co/mjUgqi5hdi6EhhjyEshfh1A) ~!Check her blog out,and maybe request too~!))_ **

12th century Jerusalem,Syria,Damascus,Acre… All these countries have been known to publicly execute traitors.

  
**Hanging.  
Burning.   
Stoning.   
Or maybe all three at once.**

The victims staying on a stage,the crowd boo-ing and throwing items at the victim,humiliating them and shouting enraged.

Betrayers must be punished.

Betrayers…like…

**Assassins.**

  
Through history,Assassins have become the Robin Hoods of those times,helping the poor and the defenseless,much to the dismay of the wealthy.   
The ruthless Templars and their silly order based on bribing and imposing controlling power…   
But Altaïr knew just how to deal with them.Him and his significant other,Kitsune,were the dynamic duo that could easily eradicate the power-hungry monsters that plagued the countries.

With his strength and skills and her strategies and agility,they could single-handedly kill an entire army and leave the place unscratched.

Unfortunately,that wasn’t the case in their last mission too,and that may be because Al Mualim sent them,unknowingly,on a rather suicide-task.

Kitsune,with her swiftness,was supposed to stalk her target back to his base and gather needed information with the help of an inside-source,then report back to Altaïr,and start the strategies.

  
_The plan sounds easy enough,right?_

**_Wrong._ **

That is because Al Mualim’s trusted source betrayed them,and the girl got caught,much to Altaïr’s despair.

He tried and tried in vain,with the help of his two trusted friends,Malik and Kadar AlSayf,but they could do nothing about the rescue-missions,for she was being highly guarded.

  
The male felt like he could explode right there upon seeing those filthy rags torturing his lover for information,and with each of her cries of agony,she’d also smirk and give off a snarky signature remark.   
She always believed that by laughing,she could endure pain easier,and mock the other,not giving him any kind of satisfaction.

  
But she grew weaker with each slash of the whip.   
She grew fainter with each second her soft pale skin would get pierced. She started slipping in and out of consciousness from the lack of sleep,water and food.   
She was losing the fight with her own body.

**And Altaïr knew it.**

Despite trying to remain strong,there is only so much one can take. He had to act quickly.

**—**

The day to act arrived soon,and they infiltrated the Templar base with ease,much to their confusion,only to be shocked at the reason-

_-The girl was taken to be publicly executed in the center of Jerusalem-_

  
They quickly took off to the place where the stage was assembled,and noticed the poor frail girl,wearing nothing but torn rags,barely keeping herself on her legs,and struggling to breathe.   
The crowd was quick to judge and started chanting and booing for the traitor to die,throwing stones at the stage,and one of them hitting her leg,making her stumble and fall,helplessly.   
She could feel tears numbly flowing down her cheeks as she was dragged in front of the noose,and she could feel her breathe hitch in her throat.

**She was doomed.**

**Templar:This wench is being executed for being an Assassin!Such a brute,stealing from us and killing us,the ones protecting you,the people of Jerusalem!She has betrayed her people,and with no remorse,she still hasn’t confessed her sins!**

  
The crowd suddenly fell silence at the word  **‘Assassin’.**  
The common folk knew her. She was one of the few kind people that has been helping them,and seeing their ray of hope,helpless and broken,it shattered them.   
They were lost.   
They knew they had to do something,but what?

**Templar:We will give you one more chance,wench!Confess your crimes!Tell us about your little group of killers and we shall spare you!**

The girl said nothing. Instead,she fell to her knees,while gazing absent-minded at the ocean of people,then slowly turned her head up to the clear sky,at the Sun. She slowly grinned and started laughing,shocking everyone.

**Kitsune:If this is my death,then I can say that I’m happy I died for the good of my people.I died…defying evil.I died…defying you.**

  
The girl was glowing with glee in the spotlight made by the Sun. She seemed like a Saint to the crowd-  
  
**Their Saviour.**  
But their hope was crushed when she got struck by Templar,which made her fall on her back,covering her face,despite having her wrists bound together with rope.

**Templar:You chose your own death,filth.It’s time!**

  
However,from the crowd,a strong booming voice could be heard protesting.   
**One,then two,then three…**  
And with that,a whole riot took place,where civilians started opposing the few Templars present.   
The Templars were no longer paying attention to the small girl,and instead,went to fight off the crowd-   
And that was the best opportunity for the trio to save her.

  
Malik and Kadar went to defend the crowd (thankfully attacked by only a few Templars) and Altaïr jumped on the stage,picked up the girl and cradled her to his chest,then quickly took off,unsighted,to the Assassins Bureau.   
She was clinging by his neck,her breathe ragged,still shaken by her almost-death situation.   
The man sat down on the bed and hugged his lover,protecting her in his arms,and keeping his chin on her head,trying to soothe her.

  
She was finally safe again.   
**In his arms.**

  
_The only person to know her weaknesses._  
The only person to be her strength. He was her strength,her peace,her balance.   
He was the only one who could keep her grounded.   
And like-wise,she was his mischief.   
She was his reason to let loose and enjoy life.   
She was the one to show him the beauty of the world and truly feel like he was alive.   
The only one to ever show him he was human and worthy of humane emotions.

**  
Altaïr:Kitsu…everything is going to be alright now…They are all dead,and none shall take you away from me anymore.I promise you.  
Kitsu:Altaïr…   
Altaïr:You should sleep,my love.Everything will be better in the morning.I will be here,with you.   
Kitsu:I…need water… **

Altaïr helped the girl drink a glass of water,the she slowly laid her head on the crook of his neck,closing her eyes,tired and aching. 

**  
Kitsu:Don’t leave me…please…  
Altaïr:I will stay by your side even at the end of the world.Nothing can tear us apart.   
Kitsu:The apocalypse stands no chance against the almighty Altaïr,the youngest Master Assassin.   
Altaïr:*chuckles*There is only one weakness I have,and that is you.If I lose you,I am nothing.   
Kitsu:Don’t think you can get rid of me that easily.   
Altaïr:Silly…wouldn’t dream of it.**

  
She slowly kissed his neck,then sighed peacefully,letting sleep take over her,finally feeling safe in his warm embrace,both hearts beating together,as one.   
Looking down at the sleeping girl,he closed his eyes and kissed her hair,cherishing every second with her.   
The shock of almost losing her bearly gave him a heart attack and he wished not to go through that again.

**'Ahbak jiddaan eaziziun  
(I love you very much,my darling)**


	2. Malik Al'Sayf

The tragedy has left deep scars on more than one person,not only physically,but emotionally as well.

_Malik Al-Sayf has lost it all._  
His brother.  
His left hand.  
His strength.  
His assassin skills.  
His confidence.

And all of these,because of the patronising arrogance of a certain  **‘master assassin’.**  
He was the one to save the mission,with the help of his brother and lover,but the trio had a lot to suffer.  
Crippled.  
His brother was killed.  
His lover’s sight and back were partially crippled.  
He himself was crippled,having lost an arm,due to a grave injury.  
And now,he was stuck aiding the assassins from behind a desk,at the Jerusalem Bureau,feeling irked to no end.  
He received no compensation or apology,whilst the man who jeopardized the mission was walking freely down the streets of Masyaf,licking the boots of his Master,and still performing important assassinations.

He was alone.  
He sat there,mindlessly drawing a map,dipping the white feather in black ink,but he couldn’t focus.  
His mind wandered to the depths of despair.  
He was so deep in his mind,he messed up the papyrus scroll,being by then completely buried in his dark thoughts.

_‘It should have been me’_  
'Kadar was too young to die’  
'He had all the life ahead of him’  
'Three people had to sacrifice themselves,for one to leave unharmed and get all the glory’  
'I am a useless cripple now’  
'My love may lose her sight’  
'She may remain paralyzed’  
'I am not going to be a whole man for her anymore’  
'I lost all chances’  
'I am alone’

He slumped down the wall and rested his lone hand on his forehead,letting the sorrowful tears stream down his face.  
Being alone,he allowed himself to show weakness,at least to himself.

**Nobody to judge.  
Nobody to comfort him.  
Nobody to care.**

He sobbed silently,trying to release all tension and emotions,for the first time after so many years of stoic façades.

He was back to being Malik.Just Malik.  
But an incomplete Malik.  
He was alone.  
Or so he thought.  
That is,because unbeknownst to him,the recovering girl has awoken,and saw the whole heartbreaking crumbling of her beloved with her unbandaged,undamaged emerald eye,and gripping the wooden door tightly,she kept peeking through the gap,silently letting her own tears wet her pale cheeks.

—

That was all in the morning,at the earliest hours,and the tides have calmed after a long while.  
The girl,despite her injuries,dressed in a casual outfit worn by women in that city,covering her head,protecting herself from the sun,and hiding the eye injury,to get the groceries.  
She walked calmly,enjoying the Spring heat kissing her skin,after such a long time,and sighed,lost in thought.  
What could she do to help her paramour?  
He was in a dark place and she tried to help.  
But…how?

Strolling slowly through the city of Jerusalem,she heard a faint angelic sound.  
**'Meow’**  
Huh?  
What was that?  
**'Meoooow’**  
The faint sound trailed longer and repeated again and again,making the red head snap her head towards the small animal.  
A cute white kitten started prowling around the girl,rubbing itself around her ankles,and purring graciously.  
With a soft smile,(y/n) picked up the kitten and raised her to eye level,only to notice an important fact.

_The kitten was missing his left paw._

With a soft giggle,the girl rubbed noses with the kitten,and he stuck out his tongue slightly,bleping and closing his eyes.  
Hoisting the groceries bag better on her arm,she put the kitten inside her blouse,hiding him with her thin green shawl,and going back to the Bureau.

**(y/n):Come on,sweetheart.You’re coming home with me.I’ll have to introduce you to someone.He will adore you.**

There,she saw her beloved scribbling frantically,not noticing her presence.  
She smiled at him,then meowed and slowly stepped towards his desk.

**Malik:Ah,(y/n),I see you’ve returned.  
(y/n):I have.**

_Meow_

**Malik:*raises an eyebrow*What was that?  
(y/n):I have a gift for you~.  
Malik:Huh?A what?**

The girl turned around,took off the shawl from her head,and carefully took the feline from her blouse ,cradling him in her arms,lovingly,then turned to Malik.

**Malik:A cat?  
(y/n):Isn’t he so adorable,Malik~?   
Malik:He is…but why did you bring him here?This is hardly a proper place to raise a pet.   
(y/n):I think we can afford a little arrogance,after all.And it’s just a small ball of fur,nothing inconvenient.   
Malik:Are you really going to take care of him?Cats are quite…stubborn.   
(y/n):He’s very affectionate.And…   
Malik:He’s…missing a paw…   
(y/n):He is.He is one sweet,strong kitten,despite his incapacity…and I think he likes you a lot.**

The girl set the cat on the table,where he looked up curiously at the man in front of him,then started rubbing his head on Malik’s hand,rolling on the table,seeking attention. Malik was still in slight shock at the feline,while the girl was watching in glee. Those two really clicked off well.

**Malik:What should we name him?  
(y/n):I had something in mind but…only if you-…   
Malik:Kadar?   
(y/n):Kadar.**

The man sighed,hanging his head down,slightly going back to his sorrowful state,but the kitten was faster,and he raised his sole paw up,trying to touch Malik’s face (or earn a high five from the man).   
With a tender smile,the girl cupped her lover’s face in her hands and kissed his forehead,then hugged him tightly.

**(y/n):Go rest,my love.You’ve been working hard for the past days,it’s high time you get some time off.And don’t bother trying to argue with me.Take little Kadar with you too.You both need company.  
Malik:*sighs*You never know when to stop.Rest well.**

He clumsily picked the cat up then went to his room,and remained there until late at night. The girl yawned,slightly tired and bored out of her mind at the lack of activity from the day,so she decided to call it quits,and went to her room,changing in one of Malik’s large shirts that she stole a while ago,and tried to sleep.   
But she couldn’t.   
Her mind kept flying towards her paramour,left alone with his parasitic thoughts in another room,so she sighed,got up,and knocked on the door,entering slowly,trying not to disturb him.

But he wasn’t asleep.   
Multiple candles were still alit,as he lay there,topless,reading a book,with little Kadar curled up,nuzzling his neck.

**(y/n):Are you alright,Malik?You kind of…got me worried…  
Malik:Exceptionally ordinary.   
(y/n):Don’t try to fool me,Malik.We both know that’s far from true.   
Malik:Did you truly expect me to admit how bad I feel?   
(y/n):No…but…   
Malik:I’m not fine,but it matters little now.Injustice will always win.   
(y/n):Look…I know…I couldn’t possibly bring your brother or your arm back,nor turn back time and fix everything up…but…okay,maybe I’m really useless…but I can’t stand seeing you like this.It hurts.   
Malik:You’re already half blind,just close your eye.   
(y/n):Well,you don’t really HANDle this situation properly.But I want to help,Malik.I’m here for you.I’ve always been…so please,don’t shut me away. **

He put his book on the table and got in front of the small girl,looking down at her,tired. Being closer,also meant that the outline of each wound was times more obvious on his sun-kissed chest,making her bite her lip. 

  
**Malik:Isn’t that my shirt?**

**(y/n):Might be.**

**Malik:Your ex-thief career is showing again.**   
**(y/n):It was a while ago…**

He turned his back to the fox like girl,and put his hand on his face,slightly annoyed.

**Malik:Just go to your room,(y/n).There’s nothing to see here but depression.  
(y/n):If I weren’t ready to stand by your side through every danger,I wouldn’t have come here.   
Malik:You’re doing a grave mistake.   
(y/n):I prefer to make my own mistakes.**

The girl unbuttoned her shirt and hugged his wounded back tightly,resting her forehead on his shoulder.   
She could feel him tense up.   
He was stunned.   
Rooted to the spot.   
Unaware of his next move.

What was going on?  
What should he do?   
Those questions became even more conflicting as she started slowly kissing his scars,then nuzzling her face on the crook on his neck,no doubt standing on her tippy toes,as she wasn’t tall enough otherwise.

**Malik:(Y/N)…why…?  
(y/n):I don’t need a reason to comfort my lover,do I?Or is it a crime?   
Malik:No,but…  
(y/n):But what,Malik?Have I not been what you expected?I know I am a terrible lover and all that but…I apologize if I disappointed you…I just wanted to see you happy…smile…especially during these times of darkness…   
Malik:No,you misunderstood my statement.I only wish I could properly embrace you,but now,I am unable to comfort you…it s driving me crazy.I’m not worthy anymore.You have been everything I could wish for,and more than I ever deserved from this life.I just don’t understand why would you stand by me,even now.I’m a cripple.   
(y/n):Obviously.But I am hardly a model anymore,love.Nevertheless,as long as you can feel my warmth and feelings,then I’m happy.I love you,Malik,with or without your arm.It’s still you.I’m lucky to have met you and to have your feelings.And little Kadar thinks so too.So please,for us,make an effort and reach out to these feelings.   
Malik:I don’t deserve an angel.   
(y/n):I’m a fox,so I guess you’re alright.**

He turned towards her and caressed her face tenderly,having her own hand over his,then he untied her eye bandage,letting it fall on the ground.

**(y/n):Quite ungraceful,if you ask me.Gory as hell.  
Malik:It’s only fair to stay this way,when we’re alone,in our intimacy.   
(y/n):Since when do we play fair,Malik?   
Malik:We never do.**

He pushed the fire-kissed strand of hair covering her damaged eye behind her ear then leaned down,kissing her gently. Parting,he traces his hand down to her neck,then slowly pushing back her shirt,slightly revealing her bare shoulder and cleavage,both beautiful,yet both covered in merciless scars and fresh wounds that have yet to properly heal.

**(y/n):Why do you hold such a depressed look still,my love?  
Malik:These are all my fault.Each one depicts the time I was not there on time to aid you.   
(y/n):Seeing that you have the same problem,I suppose we’re both terrible bad at out jobs as protectors.   
Malik:Will you ever have it in your heart to forgive me?   
(y/n):What is there to forgive,if you did nothing wrong?Stop overreacting.   
Malik:But I-   
(y/n):I love you,Malik.And so did Kadar.What happened could have been avoided,but it was not your fault and we both know it.There is no use lingering on the past,when the present is right here,in front of you,telling you to wake up to your senses.   
Malik:*sighs*I know you are right,but I cannot just forget.   
(y/n):You don’t have to forget.Just don’t forget that the past is over.The present is all that we have.   
Malik:Then,may I enjoy this present for an eternity,with you by my side?   
(y/n):I will always be here for you,Malik.Always and forever.   
Malik:Always and forever.**

They sealed the promise with a solemn kiss,then went back to his bed,cuddling with each other,little Kadar just between them,all of them enjoying the happy memories,for as long as they lasted.   
Dark times may come,but they will always pass,sooner or later.


	3. Ezio Auditore da Firenze~Summerwine

****

**(This is a songfic from Lana del Rey’s cover of Frank Sinatra’s _[Summer Wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OEron4rXfk&index=19&list=PLLUYFDT7vPkqBZQsTGBpGCjIoePETnOxi)_.Enjoy~) **

  
(Y/N) knocked on the Auditore villa’s door and was immediately greeted by a young Claudia with a hug and kisses on her cheeks.   
The younger girl excitedly took her friend’s hand and brought her to the living room,where the others were relaxing and speaking about family stuff.   
With a charming smile,the 17 year old girl waved at them and elegantly waltzed into the room,where she was greeted happily by more hugs and kisses,just like the tradition said.   
One really enjoyable tradition for both the girl and the youngest Auditore boy.   
However,he was much less experienced at courting ladies,so his older brother playfully took the chance to twirl the girl around and then kissed her hand,saying a compliment.   
The girl smirked and then clapped her hands together,ready to make an announcement. 

  **(y/n):So,as everyone knows,tonight there is a nice festival to celebrate the first day of Autumn.Which is exactly why-  
** **Claudia:Oddio,you are right!Mother,Father,may I PLEASE go with them?!Per favore?**  
**(y/n):*sweat drop*I…was going to say that I’ll take care of you,if you wouldn’t have interrupted me.**  
**Claudia:*giggles*Mi dispiace~.**  
**(y/n):*clears throat*So,per favore,let her in my hands.I’ll take care of her.And so will her older brothers.**  
**Giovanni:*laughs*I’d rather ask if you could take care of all of them!**  
**Ezio:Padre!**  
**(y/n):*smirks*Don’t worry,Ezio,I won’t let you get lost.**  
**Ezio:Hey,that was mean!**  
**(y/n):Did I make the poor piccolino bambino sad~?**  
**Ezio:(Y/N)!**  
**Federico:*laughs*Per favore,don’t tease him so much,he’ll get all red like tomatoes!**  
**(y/n):Si,Si,don’t worry!**  
**Giovanni:I think you’ll be alright to go.Maria,what do you think?**  
**Maria:Federico,you’re the oldest,please be responsible.**  
**Federico:Certo,madre!**  
**Maria:*smiles*Enjoy the festival,then.**  
**(y/n):Grazie mille di cuore!**  
**Claudia:Yaaay!(y/n),we’ll have so much fun!Oh!Oh!You’ll have to sing again with me!**  
**Federico:I’ll grab the guitar,then!**  
**Ezio:You can sing?**  
**Claudia:Si,stupido!Her voice is bellisimo!**  
**Ezio:Why didn’t I know?**  
**(y/n):*winks*You never listen~.**

Teasing him,she did a pretty courtesy to her parents,then twirled out of the room with Claudia,to prepare for the festival.   
At evening,they were all dressed their best,applied the available cosmetics…but let their hair flow gracefully past their bare shoulders,to be able to sway with the wind’s gentle breeze.   
(y/n) and Federico hooked arms while Claudia stayed with Ezio,and they enthusiastically talked about the festival’s charm while walking towards it.   
Everyone was drinking Summer Wine,dancing and singing merrily,and Claudia’s eyes were sparkling in excitement.

**Claudia:(y/n),come on,let’s go!I want to dance!**

**(y/n):*chuckles*Certo,certo,no need to rush,bambina!**

Claudia dragged her friend away from her brothers,and together they started dancing to the rhythm of the enchanting music,laughing and giggling at their silliness.   
 Soon enough,Federico tapped the older girl on the shoulder,and with a mock courtesy,he asked her for a dance and much to Ezio’s jealousy,she happily accepted,and they started twirling around and energetically dancing,being clapped and cheered by their younger sister.   
 After the dance,they both did a clumsy courtesy,and returned to his other siblings.

 **Federico:Hey,I saw a great spot by the water,illuminated by the moonlight.I brought wine.Want to check it out?  
** **(y/n):Certamente!**  
**Claudia:Can I drink some wine too?**  
**(y/n):*winks*If you behave~.**  
**Claudia:I WILL!**

There,Ezio poured wine into the fancy glasses and they sat down at the end of the road,wetting their feet in water.  
With a nice cheer,the softly clinked glasses and sipped from the wine,enjoying the chilly breeze.

 **Claudia:Not bad…  
** **(y/n):Could be worse.**  
**Federico:Hey,padre chose it!**  
**Claudia:(y/n),will you sing for us now?**  
**(y/n):Now?**  
**Claudia:Si!Federico can provide you with the background music,and if Ezio knows,he can sing with you!His voice isn’t half bad either.**  
**(y/n):Oh,but to what do I owe the pleasure of being in the Auditore musical group?**  
**Federico:Luck,perhaps.Come on,Ezio,cheer up!It’s a party!We can’t wait to hear your stunning voice!**  
**(y/n):Charm me,Ezio~.**

The girl got to her feet,fixed her flaming red hair to cover more of her face,making it a mysterious and charming mess.  
She cleared her throat,and with a seductive smirk,she began her song,in a low,sexy Dugazon voice.

**_  
(y/n):Strawberries cherries and an angel’s kiss in Spring_**

**_My summer wine is really made from all these things_ **

She looked away,making poor Ezio to internally beg to see her more.

**Claudia:Oh,Dio…!Her voice…!Federico,start the music already!Ezio,it’s your turn!**

**Federico:Si!In a sec~.**

He started slowly strumming the strings,matching perfectly with the girl’s tone. To everyone’s surprise,the younger boy’s baritone voice was alluring and seductive. Seeing everyone’s surprise,he got a confidence boost,and slowly started approaching the girl.

**_  
Ezio:I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled to_**

**_A song that I had only sang to just a few_ **

**_She saw my silver spurs and said lets pass some time_ **

**_And I will give to you summer wine_ **

**_Ohh-oh-oh summer wine_ **

Ending the verse with a low,musical hum,he extended his arm to the smirking Volpina. She delicately took his hand and started approaching him,slowly tracing his face and his lips,when the ‘angel’s kiss’ was mentioned.

**_  
(y/n):Strawberries cherries and an angel’s kiss in spring_**

**_My summer wine is really made from all these things_ **

**_Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time_ **

**_And I will give to you summer wine_ **

**_Ohhh-oh summer wine_ **

As she dragged the last word seductively,,she placed her hands on his chest and flirtatiously looked away,bewitching the male,who started moving one hand down to her slender waist,and the other through her silky fire hair.

**_  
Ezio:My eyes grew heavy and my lips they could not speak_**

**_I tried to get up but I couldn’t find my feet_ **

**_She reassured me with an unfamiliar line_ **

**_And then she gave to me more summer wine_ **

**_Ohh-oh-oh summer wine_ **

Once again finishing with a dragged,slury note,he brought the girl to his chest,looking at her,caught in the prison of her emerald eyes.   
She took it upon herself to lead,she twirled away from him,with an enticing smile,and her skirt slight raised above her knee,daring him to approach,and blowing him a kiss,once the 'angel’s kiss’ part repeated.

**_  
(y/n):Strawberries cherries and an angel’s kiss in spring_**

**_My summer wine is really made from all these things_ **

**_Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time_ **

**_And I will give to you summer wine Mmm-mm summer wine_ **

With another sensual hum,she gestured for him to approach,if he dared to continue the erotic duet. Prowling and towering over her arousingly,he took her delicate hand,kissed it,then they started swaying and waltzing,while being captivated by her gaze.

**_  
Ezio:When I woke up the sun was shining in my eyes_**

**_My silver spurs were gone my head felt twice its size_ **

**_She took my silver spurs a dollar and a dime_ **

**_And left me cravin’ for more summer wine_ **

**_Ohh-oh-oh summer wine_ **

His erotic moan got them both out of the mutual trance,being caught in a web of charm and sultry smiles. As they both started the last stave,he twirled her for the last time,then slowly,he dipped her down dangerously low.

**_  
Both:Strawberries cherries and an angel’s kiss in spring My summer wine is really made from all these things Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time And I will give to you summer wine Mmm-mm summer wine Mmm-mm summer wine Mmm-mm summer wine…_ **

  
Her head tilted back,his breathe on her neck,she finished with a last,alluring moan.   
He held her waist firmly,while tracing her leg up,then set her down carefully.   
They gazed into each other’s eyes,trapped by a spell,barely noticing Claudia’s cheers of happiness or Federico’s cheerful whistles.  
Regaining themselves,they giggled,slightly flustered,then returned to the other two. 

**—-**

Staying in her guest room,the fox girl was reading,late at night,with dozens of candles lit around,when she heard a knock on the door.  
She told them to enter,and upon seeing Ezio,she raised a confused eyebrow,and straightened up,slightly closing her book.

**(y/n):What is it?  
Ezio:I just came to tell you something.**

She motioned for him to speak,but he simply put his hand on her face and slowly leaned in,kissing the surprised girl passionately.   
He gazed at her flustered visage once again,holding a gentle smile,then left the room,saying  _ **“Buonanotte,Pricipessa”.**_  
The girl touched her lips,unsure of what happened,and still in shock,then turned around to put the book away,when she noticed a rose on her pillow,with a neatly written note,in black cursive.

_**'Ti amo,(y/n). Tu sei il mio unico grande amore,per sempre,per me. ~Ezio Auditore’** _

She fell back on the bed,with a stupidly enamoured grin on her face,holding the note tight to her chest.   
She closed her eyes,recalling all that happened during that gorgeous night,and muttered a simple

_**'Ti amo anch'io,Ezio.Ti amo veramente.’** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madre=mother  
> padre=father  
> Ti amo=I love you  
> anch'io=you too  
> Tu sei il mio unico grande amore=You are my one and only great love  
> Veramente=Forever  
> Certo=Of course  
> Certamente=certainly  
> Oddio/Dio=Oh God  
> piccollino=small  
> bambino=baby


	4. Haytham Kenway

Being Charles Lee’s daughter has its perks…but boy,does it also have its downsides…   
The Templar lifestyle doesn’t suit Y/N at all,so she chooses to spend her life locked away in her room,studying and tinkering with her inventions.  
I suppose it’s quite peculiar to hear of a woman inventor in the 18th century…   
_But what does it matter?_  
 As she fumbled around with the wires,trying to create light,a knock on the door got her back to reality,as the maid told the girl that her father was expecting her in the living room to dine with him.   
This was a rather peculiar request,but she has no reason to decline.She quickly dressed in something more appropriate and left the room,putting on her mother’s necklace.   
_Much to her surprise,he wasn’t alone._  
On his left,there was another man that looked rather intimidating,chatting freely.   
  
**Lee:Ah,Y/N,so glad to see you join us today.**  
**Y/N:Don’t act so surprised,it was you who requested it.  
Lee:*chuckles*Yes,well…I wanted to introduce you to Haytham Kenway,my right hand and probably the most intelligent man I know. **  
**Y/N:Glad you had to mention the gender,for it’s obvious I’m the smarter human in the room regardless of how you look at it.**  
**Lee:Y/N,darling,please be respectful to your elders.**  
**Y/N:Ah,yes,I forgot I was in a room full of fossils.Anything else I need to know?**  
**Haytham:*smiles charmingly*Miss (L/N),it is a...pleasure meeting you.**  
**Raven:It is obviously yours,since mine it is not.**  
  
Throughout the lovely dialogue she had to exchange with the  _‘loveable’_  men,her father was horrified at her attitude,but from the mischievous glint in his eyes,it was clear that Kenway was rather intrigued.Sitting on his right,she continued reading her book and eat absent-minded,until her father made yet another comment again,disturbing her.

**Lee:Didn’t I ask you not to wear that necklace?  
Y/N:Unless you give me a proper reason,I won’t take it off.It was my mother’s.Don’t disrespect her memory.   
Lee:I know,but it goes against our Order rules.   
Y/N:How many times do I have to remind you that I have nothing to do with your silly group of boy scouts?It’s ridiculous and boring.   
Lee:It brings peace and order to the population of this new country.   
Y/N:Through manipulation and oppression,yes.And this country is much older than you believe,but obviously you,as a… _'superior’_  being, wouldn’t bother to consider the Natives as citizens.   
Lee:That is a rather radical view on our beliefs,try not to be so one sided.   
Y/N:Are you seriously trying to say I am the one who has to be more open-minded?Because as far as I remember, I am the inventor in this house,not you.   
Lee:I wasn’t trying to imply anything.You know very well I am fully supportive of your hobby.   
Y/N:Hobby?More like full job,but sure.I feel like you’re low-key underestimating me,but I will let that slide.   
Haytham:Charlie,your daughter is rather lovely.I hope you wouldn’t mind if I were to have an amiable chat with her.   
Y/N:He wouldn’t.I would.Have a lovely evening,I shall retreat to my chamber.   
Lee:Already?Y/N,please,reconsider-   
Haytham:Charlie,leave her be.She’s old enough to do as she pleases.   
Y/N:Finally,some rational words spoken in this room.Good evening. **

She rushed to her room and closed it,then went back to her creation. As soon as she met the two wires inside the small glass ball,small sparks flew,then a constant dim light illuminated the room,much to her excitement.   
Just as she started cheering happily,she heard clapping.   
In the doorway stood Haytham,leaning on the frame,looking interested and fascinated at the light in front of him.   
  
**Haytham:New world,new light,I see?  
Y/N:It’s nothing new.It just needed a little push.   
Haytham:And you are the one who did it.   
Y/N:Well spotted,genius.   
Haytham:Have you ever tried to sell your inventions?   
Y/N:I’ve been selling them and the patterns to the Queen.I suppose that’s one of the reasons why we were specifically sent on this God Forsaken land.   
Haytham:The New World needs all the brilliant minds.   
Y/N:Then it better find some new ones soon,for I cannot handle it alone.   
Haytham:*chuckles*Such a small narcissist. **

But just as she was about to strike back with a snarky remark,the thin glass ball exploded because of the heat.   
Thankfully,she managed to shield her face soon enough,only getting her hand scratched. 

**Y/N:OH,FOR GOD’S SAKE!THIS IS PREPOSTEROUS!CAN’T WE HAVE QUALITY THINGS ANYWHERE?!BLOODY AMERICA!  
Haytham:Are you hurt?   
Y/N:Physically,I’m fine.But my ego has been fatally wounded.   
Haytham:Could have been much worse.Better be careful.   
Y/N:Yes,whatever you say.Now,what’s your purpose here,rudely interrupting my work?   
Haytham:I just came for a little chat,but it seems like I came at the wrong time.   
Y/N:It will always be the wrong time,if it is you.   
Haytham:Have I done something to offend you?If so,my sincerest apologies,my lady.   
Y/N:Your sole existence in this room makes your presence less enjoyable.   
Haytham:*chuckles*Better be careful in the outside word.While I thoroughly enjoy your attitude,some may find it…less agreeable.   
Y/N:Like your face?   
Haytham:*smirks*Like your tongue.   
Y/N:If this is how I go,then I’ll die achieving my long-life goal in life.   
Haytham:Annoying people to death?   
Y/N:You catch on fast,congratulations,you have one more functioning neuron.You are 1% smarter than your average man.   
Haytham:It was a pleasure,Lady L/N.   
Raven:Goodbye,Kenway. **

_Although it might seem like the girl hates his guts,his matching sass definitely piqued her interest,and unbeknownst to anyone,especially not her own self,she was looking forward to their future encounter._

**_######_ **

Unfortunately for her,Lee was getting gradually fed up with her lack of mannerism,and made a  _'shrewd’_  plot.   
Requesting once again to dine together,he told her she was to marry a man of his choosing as soon as possible,or she’ll lose her youth.   
Obviously,the girl protested and tried everything in her power to get out of this folly,he silenced her with a slap,and made her go back to her room.   
On her way there,she went past the same Kenway she once saw,but she was much too angry to pay him any mind.   
He,in turn,was awfully confused,but much to his dismay,he too was forced to marry,due to certain circumstances,old promises and favours.   
**Marry Charles Lee’s daughter**. 

The day of their marriage was dull and passed  harder than a working day,and at night,after being told they have to consummate the marriage,the girl stood in the doorway,in her nightgown,trembling softly whilst staring hollowly at the bed in front of her.   
  
_He knew she was scared.  
He knew this wasn’t anything she wanted.   
He knew he wanted her to be happy. _  
  
That’s why he snapped his fingers in front of her and lead her to the kitchen,where he filled 2 glasses with alcohol. 

**Y/N:I…don’t really…  
Haytham:You seem like you need it.Once in a lifetime doesn’t hurt.   
Y/N:Drunk men are disgusting and repulsing.I don’t want to be like that.   
Haytham:I’m the only one here.Don’t worry,just trust in me.I care for you,despite everything that’s been going on. **

****

With her breathe hitched in her throat and desperation burning in her heart,she gripped the glass,guilty,and gulped the whole liquid in one go.   
  
**Haytham:Take it easy,you don’t want to faint.  
Y/N:I’m at that point in life where I couldn’t care less.I’m going to need a lot of booze to handle this shite.  
Haytham:*refills glass*By all means,drink away your sorrows.   
Y/N:Thanks… **

The whole night,Haytham only slowly sipped one glass,observing the pitiful girl sob her pain away,trying incoherently to speak and resting her head on the table.   
After many glasses,she finally calmed down and fell asleep,and Mr.Kenway could only do one rational thing,and that was to carry the girl to the bed,tuck her in,then go sleep on the couch.   
  
The next day,she woke up to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup coming from the kitchen.   
Groggily,she got out of the bed and walked to the room,her head pounding from the hangover.  
There,she saw Haytham was cooking breakfast,and smiling gently,she hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back,muttering a soft greeting. 

 **Haytham:Ah,good morning,sunshine.  
Y/N:The last thing I feel like is a sunshine,but sure.   
Haytham:*chuckles*Good to see your sense of humour is back.At least you’re the sad type of drunk.That’s much easier to cope with,out of all the types.   
Y/N:Well…that was embarrassing.   
Haytham:A once in a lifetime experience,you couldn’t miss it.   
Y/N:I don’t remember much from last night…and my head hurts…   
Haytham:I heard caffeine helps with hangovers.  
Y/N:Is that why you drink it every morning?   
Haytham:That,and to wake up.   
Y/N:I suppose the idea of waking up and knowing you have to see my father isn’t exactly the most exciting thought.   
Haytham:I suppose your mother was rather gorgeous,for you sure as hell don’t resemble him.   
Y/N:She had soft red hair and forest green eyes…and a personality to match her fire.   
Haytham:Are you sure your mother didn’t have you alone?   
Y/N:*shrugs*Biologically speaking,it’s impossible,but who knows?She might as well have been the new Virgin Mary,and I’m her Messiah.   
Haytham:Maybe that’s why you’re shining brighter than anyone.   
Y/N:And that’s why I’ll die at 33.It’s fine,in 12 more years I’ll have lived well.Twice I ate a citrus and thrice a berry.   
Haytham:*smirks*Better get ready soon,we have to leave for someplace nice   
Y/N:*raises an eyebrow*Where are we going?   
Haytham:Don’t worry your pretty smart head over it.Oh,and,tomorrow your maid is going to come over.   
Y/N:You’re taking Claire in?   
Haytham:Any lady needs a maid,doesn’t she?**  

Biting her lip,she returned to her room and got ready in haste,thinking over and over about the man she has to live with.   
Perhaps she misjudged him because of her father’s mistake.   
_Mayhaps… **She ought to trust him more.**_

**_—-_ **

And trust him she did,after the day he took her to the Apothecary to fill in her ingredients and liquids for her experiments,then went to a Science Conventions,where,to her surprise,Haytham brought her light-generating prototype,which got high praise from the physicists. 

 **_—_ **  


Days,weeks,months passed and as she enjoyed a hot bath,the sudden click of the door got her alert.

 

Looking at the reflection from the window,she saw Haytham with a gun at Claire’s temple. 

**Y/N:It’s rather rude to disturb a lady’s bath,don’t you think?  
Haytham:But is it rude to save her life?   
Claire:My lady,please,there is a misunderstanding!   
Y/N:*sighs*Honestly…You could at least fetch me my bathrobe.I don’t fancy a one-sided naked conversation. **

Locking the door behind them,Haytham took the robe from the chair and handed it to her,then returned to the maid.   
Raising from the water,the girl tied the robe around herself,put on her slippers,and turned to the duo,with a bright smile on her face. 

**Y/N:Explain.  
Claire:My lady,please,Mr.Kenway is trying to frame me!He’s working with your father,I’ve overheard them!   
Y/N:Oh~?Well that’s lovely,isn’t it.Betrayed by my own husband?   
Claire:Yes,and I have proof!The poisons,my lady-   
Haytham:Ridiculous…   
Claire:I’ve found them in his room!Master Lee wanted to get rid of you,for not obeying his Templar order rules!   
Y/N:Oh,I see…well that would make a lot of sense.He did tolerate me for 21 years,I’m surprised he didn’t go senile.Wait,nevermind,scratch that.   
Haytham:Amazing how you can still try an be funny when you almost got killed.   
Y/N:My death won’t inconvenience anyone,so why should I care much?   
Claire:My lady,please,I’ve taken care of you since you were a child,do not say such morbid things!**

The red-head blinked in annoyance and took the 3 small bottles from her maid,each holding a different poison.   
Smirking,she examined each of them,then giggled. 

**Y/N:Well,isn’t this a hilarious turn of events…Can’t say I wasn’t expecting you to plot my death…But in such a cruel way…with my own poisons…  
Haytham:*shaking his head*Don’t be ridiculous-   
Y/N:Shut up,Kenway.   
Haytham:You are technically a Kenway too,since our Wedding.   
Y/N:Oh,the joy.Jumping from one Templar home to another…didn’t I say I didn’t want to be bothered with your silly Order?You just can’t seem to stop giving me problems. **

He tried to talk,but he was quickly silenced by the pissed off girl,who turned away,rubbing her forehead in annoyance.   
Silence fell over the room,until the red-head’s shoulders started shaking slightly,as she let soft sounds escape her mouth.   
At first,they thought she was sobbing,to which the maid was trying to run and comfort her,but was quickly held back by the Grandmaster.   
_In fact,the girl was shaking,trying to stop her laughter._  
  
With the biggest grin,she showed them the 3 bottles,and pointed,in turn to each of them.   
  
**Y/N:We are 3 here,aren’t we?All bound together by the threads of hope…Let’s all drink a vial!This way,we’ll have broken our fate!We’ll be cheating the gods,and nobody will ever know who killed who!It’s…the perfect crime!  
Claire:My lady…you’re scaring me…   
Y/N:No need to be scared,love.It will all be over soon,I promise.There’s no more sin in death.   
Haytham:Great,my wife is insane,how lovely.  
Y/N:Shh!Say no more.Now,choose your own poison!Fast death,but horrible pain,moderate death time and moderate pain,or just a little pain,but a longer time until death?   
Claire:*shaking*M-My lady…   
Y/N:Exactly!I am your lady,and I order you to drink one of them!You too,Haytham!How was it?’ _Till death do us apart’?_ Then do it!DO IT! **

The maid shakily took the one with less pain,and Haytham took the one with moderate pain,leaving the robed girl with the quickest death.   
With one smirk,she urged the other 2 to  _'Cheer’_  with her,and bottoms up they did- The girl immediately fell to her knees,choking and coughing,much to the other 2’s alarm…   
_Only to find her Laughing._  
  
**Y/N:I…can’t…even…!EVEN!Should’ve seen your faces!Haaaa….!!  
Claire:Wh-What is this…?   
Y/N:*snorts*What,you think I’m stupid enough to drink my own arsenics?Please…   
Claire:I…don’t understand…   
Y/N:Of course you don’t,dunderhead!I changed the liquids in the poison bottles recently!What we all drank was simply fruit juice!Thankfully,Haytham took the cherry one,and I got the orange one.Don’t tell me you didn’t realize…?   
Haytham:*facepalms*So much show for a mummer’s farçe…   
Y/N:*smirks*Oh,please,it was hilarious.Oh,and,one more thing you got wrong,miss maid.You’re the only one apart from me who has access in that room.Funny,since it’s not exactly my house,right?   
Claire:No way…   
Y/N:I guess your skills are getting rusty.   
Claire:No…way…I failed…no…No…NO….NO!!  
Y/N:Oh,come on,Claire,stop being so mad for no reason.Like,  **what are you gonna do?Stab me?**  **

In the blink of an eye,the maid threw of the Templar and jumped on the smaller girl,slashing her face with a small sleeve dagger. 

 **Claire:YOU KILLED HER,YOU TEMPLAR WENCH!IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!!  
Y/N:KILLED WHO?!I NEVER KILLED ANYONE!   
Claire:YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER!IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT LEE KILLED HER!THE MOMENT YOU WENT TO SNOOP AROUND IN HER ROOM AND FOUND HER NECKLACE…that’s when she knew she was doomed…and Lee killed her…it’s all your fault…YOUR FAULT!!You don’t deserve to wear that necklace!   
Y/N:It’s not my fault!She gave it to me!I never knew she was an assassin!I didn’t even know what the symbol meant until now!   
Claire:Of course you didn’t,you dumb,ignorant sow!But Lee and his little puppets did!He killed his own wife!Executed in the very same room they made you!   
Y/N:I…he said she died because of an experiment failure…I never…I…   
Claire:Ignorant idiot!How could he tell his own little Templar daughter that he killed her beloved mother?!You’d have stayed as far away as you could from his Order!He wouldn’t have been able to- **  
  
But just as she was about to end her line,a blade impaled her neck,spraying blood all over the girl below her. She fell limp on her past mistress,who just lay there,motionless,contemplating everything that’s been happening in the last minute.   
_She knew Haytham wouldn’t kill her…not like that…  
But would he kill her if she was to go against his Order?   
Could she really trust him…? _  
  
**Haytham:Are you feeling okay?  
Y/N:Do I look okay?   
Haytham:Not so much.   
Y/N:Well spotted.  
Haytham:I wouldn’t trust her if I were you.She was a filthy liar.   
Y/N:But aren’t we all…?Including you…? **

She brushed past her husband to go clean herself and change her clothes,then quickly left the house,going to the nearest forest to cool her head off. It was too much to take in.   
She knew there was something off about the way her father acted about her mother’s death,but she had been way too young to understand what it meant.   
But now that she found out the truth,just before her almost-death experience,she wondered how much was truth and how much was lie from her attacker’s dying words?   
She herself pretended to almost die due to the fake poisons,but was it the same thing?   
An innocent white lie and an act,opposed to real harm?   
The room that had been her mother’s old study had been locked since then,and if she was correct,the key that Claire held in her possession,the one she easily stole and hid in her robe pocket,is the key that holds the truth,hidden away for 15 years.  
And that’s exactly what she’s going to do. Even if it costs her life…   
_She’ll risk it all._  
**For her mother.**

**_—_ **

Sneaking into her room from outside had been an easy task,since she used to sneak away all the time,but going to the  **'Forbidden Area’**  was going to be quite a challenge.   
Listening carefully to those in the house and the noises they made,she swiftly ran upstairs,unlocked the door,and locked it behind her,putting the key back in her pocket.   
With all the dust,it was obvious nobody has entered since the incident. She opened the window and started snooping around every shelf,drawer and letter existent,and what she found…wasn’t much,actually.   
Then,she sat on the chair,put her hands on the desk,and started thinking. And thinking. And thinking.  
  
If she was her mother…   
_Where’d she hide important information?_  
**In the most obvious place,possibly.**  
_But what was it?_  
  
Without realizing,she knocked over a framed picture,and upon analysing it,she felt a tear drop on her cheek. It was a picture of her and her mother,on her 5th anniversary.   
Gulping,she shakily took off the frame,and a letter fell from it.  
**"To my dearest Y/N"**  
 Oh great… She anticipated her death…   
 Breaking the red wax seal,she saw her mother’s neat handwriting,and an Assassin necklace.

 _"If you’re reading this,I’m most likely dead.Whatever happens,please don’t blame yourself,since it’s my own fault for getting caught up in this awful situation,but having you has been my greatest realization.  
I know you are born in a Templar home,with a hidden Assassin  ~~(dead)~~ mother,but if you can,please stay away from this war between the two factions.  
I once believed the two could work out their differences and unite against the greater evil,but I was dead wrong.   
Please,for the love that you bear me,do  **NOT**  attempt revenge against your father,and go as farther away from him as you can.  
Do not let him take over your life.   
You are free,my dear,please remain that way.   
Do not be shackled by the chains of fate,like I’ve been.   
I wish you the best of luck and a beautiful life ahead,full of happy and bright days,the ones that I never had the chance to live myself.   
Please be happy,my love.   
**XXX**  
**Your Mother.** “ _  
  
Reading the letter hasn’t been an easy task with the tears filling her eyes,but she managed,then put it back neatly inside the envelope,pocketing it. 

**-?-:Quite the emotional discourse,I assume?**

 Squealing in surprise,the girl looked behind her,and saw Haytham leaning on the window effortlessly.   
She was scared.   
Scared enough to leap from her seat and go to the door,fumbling to find the key and unlock it. 

**Haytham:Don’t bother.If you go there,a worse evil will await you.  
Y/N:How…?   
Haytham:How did I know I’d find you here?The maid’s words had quite the impact on you.It wasn’t that difficult to imagine what your next move would be.   
Y/N:Very well,then.Go ahead and kill me.Find a petty excuse and continue living your life tied down to this Order.   
Haytham:Kill you?Oh,no,why would I kill you?   
Y/N:Don’t pretend to care…It’d be impossible.   
Haytham:Believe what you want,but I’m not denying my affections for you.   
Y/N:Then why are you here?You want to turn me in?Convert me?   
Haytham:*shakes his head*Silly girl…nothing of the sort.You are completely misunderstanding my intentions.  
Y/N:Then what do you want?You don't leave much to the imagination,anyways.  
Haytham:I realized that you don’t know much about your husband.How about a short story?  
Y/N:Who did they kill?  
Haytham:The Templars killed my Assassin father.It was my fault,as well.  
Y/N:That’s why you drink,then?  
Haytham:You should try it more often,mayhaps.  
Y/N:Don’t jape like that…The taste is horrible.  
Haytham:*chuckles*Nobody drinks it for the taste,darling.  
Y/N:What do you propose,then?Carry on with our not-so-merry lives and drink ourselves to death?  
Haytham:How much of a pacifist are you,dear wife?  
Y/N:Not enough.Why?  
Haytham:*smirks*I think I know the best Wedding gift a husband could offer his wife.  
Y/N:That sounds oddly peculiar.Count me in.But can I really trust you?  
Haytham:I’m a Templar,what do you think?  
Y/N:*shrugs*Not much of a choice,is there?  
Haytham:That’s the spirit~.**

  
She unlocked the door and together,they made their way to Charles Lee’s study room.  
Knocking softly,Haytham entered and chatted with him idly,as the girl listened through the door.  
Soon,the door opened,and Kenway lead her inside,where her father was bound on his chair,struggling.  
  
**Lee:What is the meaning of this?!  
Y/N:*raises an eyebrow*Good question…?Haytham?  
Haytham:This is my gift for you.Or rather,this-.**  
  
_He took off the Hidden Blade from his right wrist,then set it on her arm,carefully,telling her how to use it._  
  
**Haytham:Use it well.  
Y/N:N-No way…  
Haytham:Yes,way.  
Y/N:Ken-way!  
Haytham:*chuckles*Kenway,indeed.  
Lee:Kenway!What is the meaning of this?!  
Haytham:The Templars destroyed another life,one of an innocent child.That’s not how the Order works,Charlie.Your policy is old-fashioned,we’re at the end of the 18th century,for pity’s sake!  
Lee:What is this idiocy?!Have you been Brainwashed?!Idiot child,you ruin everything you touch!  
Y/N:Including you~?  
Lee:What-?!Don’t speak such non-sense!Release me at once!  
Y/N:*smirks*Certainly~.I will give you the sweet release of death.**  
  
She approached her father,then glanced at her weapon,raised it to his temple and-  
**_Swish_**  
The blade penetrated his skull,killing him.  
Retracting the blade,she looked at the corpse of her father with an odd satisfaction on her face,then took a step back,taking in everything that’s been happening.  
  
**Haytham:Not much time to waste,we should make up an excuse.I’m the new leader of the Templar Order,Grandmaster Kenway.  
Y/N:Grand _Father_  Ken **w** ay,the modest one,I believe?  
Haytham:Power hungry,perhaps?  
Y/N:I should thank you,huh?  
Haytham:Mayhaps.If you wish.  
Y/N:You needed an excuse to kill him,take his power and title, and have revenge.  
Haytham:That too.  
Y/N:Is there another reason that I’m missing?  
Haytham:Honestly,woman,I indirectly confessed my love for you,but you just brushed me off.That’s not very polite,now,is it?  
Y/N:Maybe next time,you’ll say it directly and under more…normal circumstances.  
Haytham:With the positions we’re stuck into,ordinary is the last thing I’m expecting us to be.  
Y/N:True…Truce?  
Haytham:Truce.**  
  
They shook hands,and unexpectedly,she hugged him tightly,muttering a small  _'Thank you’._  
The Templar was completely took off guard,but retaliated with a kiss on her head,and a protective embrace.  
  
They didn’t need any words or factions,only themselves and their feelings,no longer afraid to admit them.  
Templar or Assassin,both or none,it mattered naught anymore.  
They were together and there were no more thorns in their sides.  
They were free.  
**Together.**


	5. Ezio Auditore da Firenze

It seemed like an eternity ago when they were still young and happy,always playing,sparring and climbing up the rooftops.   
She was the daughter of the legendary thief,La Volpe,and the Mistress of a famous brothel,working as underground information gatherer and what they all had in common was their allegiance to the Assassins’ Creed.   
The young girl only took her mother’s beauty,grace and sly personality ,whilst from her father,who she never met,all the fox-like characteristics.   
Soon enough,thanks to her emerald eyes,the stealthy fire-kissed girl became known as the  ** _‘Volpina’_**  or ** _'Gazza Ladra’_** ,a bird that steals everything shiny. ~~ _(It’s quite sly and catching her it’s difficult. This bird is small and elusive.)_~~  
  
Everyday,she’d dress in comfortable breeches then bolt out of her room,climbing the rooftops,then jump in the training area of the Auditores,where Federico and Giovanni would usually train.   
Ezio,the younger brother,had to sit and analyse,but he’d get quite obnoxious,until the girl’d arrive to spar with him.   
Unfortunately,his cheerfulness always faded easily,as she beat him up in the blink of an eye,and chuckling,she’d go jump around Papa Auditore,begging him to train her.   
 It was all fun and games for the trio,even while they sneaked out,to avoid a tedious training session,and ending  up fighting with Vieri and his gang,they still had a good time together.   
  
But that all changed one dreadful day,when her mother was set up for public execution for her involvement with the Assassins.   
Nobody knew who betrayed her,but one thing’s for sure:   
Young Kitsune was heartbroken enough seeing her mother screech in pain,burning,tied on a stake,that she stole Giovanni’s dagger and threw it at her neck,hiding in the crowd,ending her pain.   
_And that was her first kill,and the beginning of a difficult life of thievery._

**_—–Timeskip—–_ **

10 long years have passed until the girl went through Firenze once again,wearing a long,elegant dress and walking down the streets-   
But she was stopped by a young man with warm,chocolate eyes and his hair tied in a red ribbon.  
He was so awkwardly shy,that he could only gaze at the red-head and grin…creepily.   
Facepalming,the girl shook her head at his childishness,and walked past him,smiling.   
He was cute,but only if he would actually-  
**Speak.**  
  
However,she barely took a turn,that she suddenly heard a frantic  _ **“Bella!Per favore,aspetta un momento!"**_  
Turning around,she saw a familiar face.  
Could it be…? 

**Kitsu:Federico…?  
Federico:Si,mia cara,sono io! **

Her face suddenly lit up in excitement and she jumped to hug her old friend that she missed dearly.   
She obviously forgot how close she was to the Auditore home,but he took her home for a nice coffee and a piece of cake.   
They chatted merrily,until laughingly,he told her about his poor attempt at teaching his brother how to flirt.   
The girl gasped in realization- 

**Kitsu:That was Ezio?!  
Federico:You met him?   
Kitsu:I…think so…   
Federico:*chuckles*Mi dispiace,I haven’t trained him properly yet.   
Kitsu:He doesn’t know it was me,does he?   
Federico:No,I haven’t told him yet.   
Kitsu:Don’t tell him.   
Federico:Why?The poor boy hasn’t stopped talking about you since you disappeared.Don’t lie to me,you have feelings for him as well.   
Kitsu:Of course I do,don’t be ridiculous…But that’s exactly why you cannot tell him anything.   
Federico:Why do you deny your happiness?   
Kitsu:Federico,I live a life of thievery,I’ve only come here to steal a rare artifact to sell it,and blackmail some people.Tomorrow I’ll be leaving to Venice.I cannot give him what he wants.   
Federico:*sighs*You’re one complicated girl…   
Kitsu:Please try to understand the circumstances…If he forgets me,it will be better for him.He can one day find a girl he’ll like much better than me,settle down and all that,and he’ll be happy.   
Federico:It’s not that easy,Kitsune,he’s one stubborn boy and you know very well.Even if he’ll get a hundred women,he’ll still have you in his mind.   
Kitsu:I just want him to be happy,Federico and I cannot offer him that.I cannot offer him physical love or any kind of family stability.I’m a thief.   
Federico:And a very good one,at that.I swear,this is going to be an eternal fight of stubbornness between you two.   
Kitsu:Federico…per favore…   
Federico:*sighs*I cannot promise anything…but I will try.   
Kitsu:Grazie mille di cuore,mio migliore amico…   
Federico:*chuckles*Hope I’ll live long enough to hear you say that again.   
Kitsu:I don’t see why not.I’ll most likely be the first one to die anyway.   
Federico:*winks*Foxes don’t die that easily.They’re too smart for that.   
Kitsu:*smirks*Oh,you~. **

 After sharing a heartfelt chat,the girl had to leave and complete her mission in Firenze,then take her leave and meet with her father for more tasks to do,hoping that her travels will allow her to return to her friends soon enough. 

**_—–TIMESKIP—-_ **

 Years passed,and her newest mission was to send a message to Monteriggioni,to Uncle Mario,and to her surprise,behind the main desk sat the young Auditore girl,Claudia. 

**Kitsu:Claudia?What are you doing here?  
Claudia:Oh,Kitsune?It’s so great to see you!It’s been way too long!   
Kitsu:Don’t get me wrong,I missed you to the moon and back…but why are you here,managing the finances?  
Claudia:*sighs*Oh,yes…We had to move here after the attack.   
Kitsu:*alarmed*Attack?What attack?What happened?Why wasn’t I informed?   
Claudia:That bastardo,Vieri!He betrayed us!And because of him,papa,Federico and Petruccio were hanged! **

The poor red-head had to clutch her chest in pain,crestfallen at the news. How could that have happened?! If only she were there,she may have been able to save them! 

**Kitsu:What about Ezio?!Where is he?!Is he alive?Is he okay?!-  
Claudia:Yes,he’s fine,don’t worry about him.Madre is well too,but still recovering over the losses.It didn’t happen long ago.   
Kitsu:Oddio…Oddio Santo…how could this happen…Arghhhh!I could have crushed that traitor,Vieri!   
Claudia:Kitsune,calm down,per favore.There was nothing to be done.If not even papa and Federico could save themselves…   
Kitsu:I’m so sorry…I should leave.I don’t want to bring more misfortune to your family…I’ve done enough as it is.   
Claudia:Cosa?Kitsu,are you insane?You are not bad luck,so never say that again- **

 But their conversation was cut short as the same young man with lovely chocolate eyes opened the door,and when he locked eyes with the dumbstruck fox girl,he just…   
**_Stared._**  

The girl,however,left the scroll on the table,saying who it’s addressed to,and swiftly pulling on her hood,she jumped out of the window,trying to run away from the inevitable.   
She thought she could escape easily,being nighttime and all,but she wasn’t expecting to be hit in the leg and fall off a building,right on a haystack. She tried to escape unseen,but a hand grabbed the back of her coat,stopping her in her tracks.   
  
**Ezio:It’s been a while,hasn’t it.  
Kitsu:Y-Yeah…   
Ezio:Perché…?   
Kitsu:Perché…cosa?   
Ezio:Federico told me it was you.   
Kitsu:*sighs*I’m sorry…I just…   
Ezio:Io so…I know.Don’t be sorry.   
Kitsu:How embarrassing…You must know,however,that I still cannot let myself slip.No matter how much I want to.   
Ezio:If you want to start a war of stubbornness,then I will gladly indulge,but you might be surprised at the outcome.   
Kitsu:Ezio…Why don’t you understand that I’m not the only woman in Italia?You could find someone so much better than me-   
Ezio:Ti amo.Get what you will of that,but my feeling won’t change. **

 She could only shake her head and cover her face,trying not to cry. As much as her heart ached for emotional warmth and comfort,a thief couldn’t make mistakes.   
Muttering a farewell,she went to the nearest inn to rest,thinking of what’s been happening.   
The cute little boy she once knew,turned into a fine,handsome man…who grew a beard.   
And that scar on his lip from a previous gang fight was surely attractive…   
**No!**  
She couldn’t think of that…she couldn’t...  
_She won’t fall into temptation._

**_###_ **

The next day,however,things were hectic- The peaceful city of Monteriggioni was under Borgia’s attack.   
That pest,Cesare,even managed to kill poor Uncle Mario…   
But the 3 Auditore managed to escape unscratched.  
She brought bad luck everywhere she went.   
That’s why,upon contacting Machiavelli,he told her the task she’s supposed to do to help liberate the cities from the Borgia Tyranny.   
  
Unfortunately for her,she was captured by Lucrezia,stripped to her undergarments and hands tied behind her back,as she was was pushed out of the carriage to be humiliated by the Borgia twin. 

**Lucrezia:Did you honestly think you alone could defeat us?How pathetic.  
Kitsu:Who said I was alone?   
Lucrezia:I don’t see anyone saving you right now.Oh,don’t tell me…were you betrayed?   
Kitsu:There’s no point rescuing the dead.   
Lucrezia:*laughs*But you are not dead yet,and nor will you be for a while.I can let you free,though.Just tell us about your silly little Brotherhood.   
Kitsu:*snorts*You’re quite bold to ask that,don’t you think?   
Lucrezia:They all say that,before they feel a little pain.   
Kitsu:You’re wasting your time,but do as you wish.I won’t say a word.   
Lucrezia:We will see about that.Any last words?These will be the last words you say out of you cell,as a free woman,so I will choose them carefully.   
Kitsu:Last words…huh…if this is how I go then… **

 The red-head look at the clear sky,feeling the last bit of hope draining,and shouted as much as her lungs held her.   
  
**_"IO AMO EZIO AUDITORE!VITTORIA AGLI ASSASSINI!"_**  
  
Lucrezia’s face scrunched in anger as she took a metal bar and hit the smaller girl’s leg and back,making her fall on her knees in front of her.   
Then,she forcefully grabbed her face and whispered,poisonously-  ** _"Nobody is going to save a wretch like you”_**.   
The Borgia woman ordered her guards to bring her prisoner to the tower,lock her,and prepare the torture instruments,hoping she would finally spill the truth.   
  
No more than a day passed,and Kitsune was leaning on the wall,hugging herself in a corner,trying to avoid any further damage.   
Suddenly,rapid footsteps could be heard going in her direction,which made her cower even more in her corner.   
But much to her surprise,a gentle voice called out to her.   
It was her saviour.   
Her love.   
**Her Ezio.**  
  
And he had the key to get her out of there. He crouched down in front of her,wiped her tears with his thumbs,then picked her up bridal style,trying to escape the prison.   
She clinged on his neck tightly,muttering numerous thanks to her saviour,but he could only stare at the bruises forming on her pale skin,as he made way left and right.   
As more guards kept coming,he raised her up on a horse,and slapped its back for him to leave in haste,not allowing to girl to protest.   
  
**_"Go to the Headquarters!Machiavelli,La Volpe and Claudia will be there!“_**  
   
Back to the brothel,where she once grew up,her father put her in a bed,and Niccolo tended to her wounds,as the girl reported about the mission.   
It was all worse than expected,but at least it was manageable. 

**_—–_ **

That night,the girl tried to sleep,hugging her pillow,but was still in high alert,thinking of all the problems they had to solve,when the door softly crept open.   
She slid a hand under the pillow,and grabbing the dagger,as soon as the stranger approached the bed,she raised and put the blade to their throat in the blink of an eye.  
Much to her confusion,the intruder chuckled lowly and put a gentle hand on her hand. 

**Ezio:Instincts never die,do they?  
Kitsu:Ezio…?Are you alright?I was so worried,you just sent me off and-   
Ezio:Worry not,bella,I am in perfect shape.   
Kitsu:I see…I’m glad…I was so worried…All this time,no matter what I did,I only brought bad luck and misfortune…and they all died…If you were to die too,I…couldn’t live with myself…   
Ezio:Then it’s great I’m so Godly,cause I won’t die so easily.   
Kitsu:Don’t say that!Federico said the same thing,and he died!I couldn’t handle your death as well!   
Ezio:You see,mia bella,that’s the thing.If I have you by my side,I am invincible.   
Kitsu:Ezio,please,you know very well-   
Ezio:No.Not anymore.Stop denying both of us of what we deserve plenty.We’ve been through so much,you know very well we cannot stay apart.  
 Kitsu:*tears up*I just want you to love someone who deserve you…who could make you happy and love you like you deserve…And I’m not worth it.  
Ezio:If you are not,then nobody else is. **

  
He then knelt on the ground,and cupping the crying girl’s face,he kissed her tenderly,putting his forehead to hers.   
  
**Ezio:This nice feeling…I know you can feel it too.You’ve been denying and ignoring your heart for so long,that it started to hurt,but with time,it can heal and bloom like the beautiful fiore that you are.  
Kitsu:I…don’t know what to say…It’s nice,but can we,really?   
Ezio:There is nothing in this world that can keep me away from you.   
Kitsu:Ti amo,Ezio…I love you so much…so much that it hurts…and I know that I’ve been hurting you so much in the last years…   
Ezio:*smiles*Love is worth anything.Ti amo ach'io,mi cuore.Per sempre. **  
  
Hearing that,her breathe hitched in her throat and she hugged her paramour tightly,feeling his warmth and love radiating. 

After so many years,two soulmates have finally been reunited,and now are able to enjoy their time together,as lovers. It took a while,but it was all worth it,for after all the despair and misery they’ve faced,they can finally feel that one positive emotion they’ve all been longing for: 

**_Happiness._ **


	6. Kadar Al'Sayf

Life of an assassin wasn’t easy,but they all made due with what they have,enjoying life as much as they could,for every second could be their last.  
That’s why,since they were young,the Al'Sayf brothers agreed to protect their younger female friend,while she,in turn,promised to heal them the best she could.  
And that’s how they became assassins.

The trio played together,trained together,lived together since the very beginning and all was nice,until one faithful day,when Al Mualim gave them the privilege to fulfill a mission with the famous Master Assassin Altaïr,which had Kadar really excited,much to the girl’s dismay.

She and Malik tried to reason with him,to calm him down,but it was all in vain,as the young boy was completely idolizing his superior,despite the obvious creed violations he kept making willingly.

Perhaps miracles exist,or just a stroke of luck,as they all managed to survive a dire to attack against Robert de Sable and his many Templars,whilst trying to also snatch away the Artifact,but the consequences were drastic,with Malik losing an arm,Kadar being in a catatonic state and Y/N scratched and blinded in one eye,receiving all the medical care they could.

But what angered Malik and Y/N was that Altaïr,the one responsible for the possible failure of the mission,got out with no scratch.  
They shouted at him and argued,until their Master gave them a small bitter-sweet revenge,by lowering his rank back to Novice and having him walk a path of shame and redemption.

In the meantime,the older Al'Sayf was forced to become a Rafiq,away,in Jerusalem,with only his faith in his old friend,who must be able to heal her beloved crush back to full health.

She stayed day and night tending to his severe injuries,despite her own,making sure his situation wouldn’t worsen.  
It wasn’t long until she became completely drained of all life,that he started showing signs of waking up and feeling better.

The tired girl didn’t even realize she had fallen asleep,until she felt a soothing hand caressing her face and hair,making her slowly opened her eyes,only to see Kadar smiling at her.  
Freaking out,she got up and started bombarding him with countless questions about his well-being,only to be stopped as he laughed softly.

**Y/N:It’s not funny,Kadar!You almost died!I and Malik were so worried!  
Kadar:I’m sorry,but I’m all better now,so please calm down.  
Y/N:*sighs*I’ll have to write Malik a letter soon enough.He’s been worried as hell.  
Kadar:Where is he?  
Y/N:After that good for nothing Altaïr screwed up the mission,he lost an arm while fighting,so now he’s a Rafiq in Jerusalem.  
Kadar:I see…How about,instead of sending him a letter,we go see him ourselves?  
Y/N:You can’t strain your body so soon!You just woke up!  
Kadar:I’ll be fine~!The best and most beautiful healer is taking care of me!It could only get better for me.  
Y/N:*bites lip*You jerk…  
Kadar:What~?I know what I’m saying.  
Y/N:You think I’m beautiful even the way I am now?  
Kadar:*hugs her*I think you’re beautiful no matter what.I love you,and almost dying made me realize how much of a fool I’ve been for never confessing to you,like Malik’s been advising me to…Now that I think of it,Malik must be an amazing Rafiq.  
Y/N:*chuckles*Oh,Kadar Al'Sayf,you’re such a silly idiot.Fine,you convinced me,we’ll go see him as soon as you get exponentially better.  
Kadar:*kisses her*Aye Aye,Captain~.  
Y/N:I love you too,Kadar.I’m glad we finally settled this,since it was eating me alive.Malik will so tease us.  
Kadar:Let him!At least we are together!Double the teasing power!  
Y/N:*winks*You’ve got yourself a deal,love~.**


	7. Connor Kenway x Angel!Fem!Reader

At the beginning of times,God created Heaven,and with it,his most trusty Archangels,with the aim of helping him pursue utopia and bliss for the incoming races on his beloved Earth,and thus,these divine winged beings,with the righteous will and judgement,obeyed their Lord's every command,without questioning it.

Centuries passed,humanity fell out of its grace,but He was merciful and loving,and offered them a change of redemption,in the after-life,and with every pure-hearted believer who would pass away,a new bright soul would ascend to the Garden of Heavens,be judged,and so they were entrusted with the smaller tasks,being named Angels.

These obedient followers with never-ending energy all seemed to fall into the same pattern,until one faithful day,when one surprisingly stood out of the crowd for being...different.  
Instead of minding her own business,perfecting her abilities in hopes of going up in ranks,as was the others' ambition,she wanted to do something more,something that would actually bring her joy is such a dull place bound by unbreakable laws,so she decided to perfect her art of manipulation of the weak or the soft-spoken,or even better,jest about unspeakable acts worth censoring in such a conservative place.

God,seeing her behaviour,decided to both teach her a lesson and grant her the wish,and thus,she was reincarnated in the Medieval times,as a fire-kissed maiden with loving yet difficult parents,at a court where she was meant to become the Handmaiden of the Castle's little lady.  
The girl was not satisfied with only an ordinary mortal life and started acting on her own accord,studying how to become a Maester,wanting to travel the world and see all that Earth has to offer.

Years passed and our little lady became a grown woman,at the ripe age of marriage,yet mischievous and ambitious beyond her times,and decided to inform her loved ones of her on-coming trip to the nearest kingdom,in pursue of knowledge,which wasn't well-seen.Nevertheless,there was nobody in power to stop the sly vixen as she began to walk the path of maturity.

Upon her return,her parents welcomed her warmly,but it was fleeting,as they had to have her know of the potential suitor awaiting her fateful return.  
She protested,not wanting to bother with such trivial and insignificant follies such as 'love' and 'family' and opposed to any explanation,turning the Fool down.  
Little did she know that day was her last day of human happiness,as a streak of misfortunes awaited her,for a wicked witch helped the Fool charm our Maiden with a love potion,the most powerful one to be created,and so the Minstrel had her grasped in his predator claws.  
She didn't seem to understand much of the situation,having had no previous experience with this concerning emotion,but decided to act as natural as possible,trying to make her paramour happy with everything in her power.  
  
All seemed to go well,for most of the part,until her day of birth came once again,and sticking to the tradition,invited all her friends,also servants to the House she was serving,and a newer apparition,her beloved.  
They drank ale,shared hilarious tales,sang with the bards and danced together,until dusk hit and they had to return home.  
The girl,once again,was happy...Until her one and only spun her around,yelling at her with malice,words dripping with venom and jealousy spewing from his filthy mouth,frightening and rooting her to the spot.  
  
 ** _Has she done something wrong?_**

**_Was there anything offensive in her behaviour?_ **

**_Did she insult him,perchance?_ **

Countless of questions seemed to rang through her head as she felt the symbol of weakness,a river of tears,streaming down her pale cheeks,whilst trembling and trying to come up with a reply to the monster in front of her.  
She left him there without anything spoken on her part,but a breakdown in her private chambers,as she tried to understand the reasoning behind such aggressive attitude towards her.

She believed that everyone deserved a second chance...and a third...and maybe even a fourth one,possible mistake learnt from Heavens,and forgiving the man,despite her mind telling her it was wrong,she stuck by his side for more moons than she could have ever imagined.

In the meantime,the glowing blood rose started to wilt at an alarming pace,faced with unneeded toxicity and bad treatment,and with it,she began hating herself more than ever before,understanding for the first time just how weak a woman is on Earth,compared to a lustful man's strength,and as she couldn't counter or stop his actions,despite protesting vehemently...  
  
 ** _She gave up._**

For the first time in her life,she felt like giving up was the wisest option there was.  
 _  
 **Give up on fighting.  
  
Give up on protesting.  
  
Give up on happiness.**_ **  
  
 _Give up on thinking she was worth anything.  
  
Give up on believing love and genuine emotions exist._**  
  
And...  
  
 **** _She gave up on herself._

Everything fell into the same dull pattern,until one day,she was slapped awake by her ambitions,and remember that even whilst hating herself,she still wanted her life to take a different turn and her career was still more important than anything on that tainted World.  
  
And so,the red-haired girl managed to gather the strength to break the charm all by herself,and got the Fool banished from the Kingdom,never to be seen again,much to her relief.  
Nevertheless,regrets and despair would forever haunt her,despising how frail and weak she was,uncharacteristic of her normal self,as she endured almost two full winters turned with a parasyte leeching on her positive energies,just as mistletoe,beautiful yet deadly,is destroying another plant for it to live better.

Not much time passed,wounds slowly getting stitched together with the help of her closest friends and family,and with that,a new trip was planned for her as a surprise,and she took the opportunity without any doubt,eager to absorb even more information.

The people around her were all open-minded,wise elders and shamans willing to show her the way of healing and how to become one with nature and accept herself.  
Contrary to her expectations,however,no matter what you do,curses and bad intentions follow everyone around,and when one of the travelers began fighting with his ill,miserable parents,wanting to stay behind and explore just a bit more,she decided to step in and offer him company on the small island,despite twilight threatening to appear soon.  
Feeling blessed,his parents thanked her endlessly,while the lovely elder witch doctor advised her not to stray too much from the path,and she went to his side,weary and skeptical,wanting to go to her temporary home faster.

It was just like how a panther waits its prey,prowling around,vulnerable and clueless of any evil intent around,using the environment to its,favour,and seeing her shivering due to the cold night,he wrapped his meaty arms around her small form,despite her protests.  
She soon found out the rotten apple was 10 years her senior and much stronger than he appeared,conflicts forming in her head,as she was not familiar with the path back,like he was,yet struggling in his grasp helped naught.  
And she gave up fighting.  
  
 ** _Again._**

Hours passed,midnight stroke and Mother Moon was high on the sky,illuminating the place gracefully with her pure,silvery light,watching over the sinful,as on their way back,he gripped her noodle-like arms hard and forced himself onto her,the feeling of teeth smashing into her own and the disgust,making her want to have a star fall on her at that moment and crush her to death forever.  
No amount of struggle proved to be successful,but she cried no more.She just followed behind,at a fast pace,wanting to arrive at her new chambers faster and bury herself under the ground,feeling a strong,burning feeling of hatred towards herself and that shameful monster claiming to be human.  
Alone,once again,she began breaking down,yelling at Heavens and at the Lord to take her back or stop her suffering once and for all.  
 ** __  
Just what had she done so wrong in her life that she deserved all of this?  
  
Was her behaviour in Eden so bad?  
  
Was entertainment forbidden and punished like the Never-ending 7 Circles of Hell?**  
  
Desperation was clouding her mind and judgement,and she soon accepted that she was not meant for a normal human life.  
Being forever by herself seemed to be a much better option regardless,and thus,a life of solitude and eternal hate awaited her.  
She began behaving worse than she realized,not talking to her friends that much anymore,not bothering with her difficult family who seemed to only want to apply even more unwanted pressure about how she is going to be the outcast and the laughingstock of the whole Country and she wouldn't behave like a normal woman,marry and bare the lordling's children,as it was expected.

She wanted to end it all,for it was too much pain to hold on to,her heart feeling heavy with over-flowing waves of torment,her lungs felt drowned,no amount of breathing seemed to make her feel alive anymore and she began wondering how lovely death seemed now,that all hope was lost for an unsightly creature like her.  
  
If she couldn't accept herself,why would anyone else bother with her eternal damnation and suffer along-side her,carrying her problems?  
  
Nobody deserves such a pitiful fate,so better end it all before any more misfortune starts stalking her.

For the rest of the year she kept her stoic facade,devoid of any emotion or compassion,only allowing herself to crumble the sturdy walls around her when alone,with only the shadows threatening to consume her.  
  


##  **_~But miracles do actually happen,even to the less fortune of souls~_ **

****

Seeing how much sadness he brought to the one pure soul he created,now tainted by Humanity's malice,He felt pity,and allowed a private parley between them.  
She would be able to became and angel and join the ranks once again,if only she can successfully finish a mission,one that required guiding another unfortunate soul to the light,one from a modern time of War between states.

The first step,now that she was back to her celestial self,was to observe the person and see if he truly was worthy of redemption.  
Flying on a cloud,she propped herself comfortable,at the first hour of the day,before the Sun even got the chance appear on the sky,watching the Native American’s life and memories,and with it,the familiar feeling of sorrow settled itself into her heart,and looking down at him,she was shocked to see him kneeling on the ground,his head on the ground,sobbing and cursing at the wind for his bad luck,yet praying with all his might to any existing deity that might give him a sign to keep on going...a reason to live.  
  
 _His mother dead,his father killed by himself,his mentor having died,and his many loved ones,away..._  
  
Maybe,just maybe,despite everything he had lost,even himself....mayhap there is still something worth fighting for.

She remained stunned,gazing at him with pity,her dark eyes,like the infinite void,sparkling with interest and other unknown emotions towards this complete stranger ; he looked up,his kind chocolate eyes glistening with tears of hopelessness,until he widened his orbs,and much to her surprise,his gaze bore into hers.

So much time she spent observing him from up there,that she didn't realize the sunshine was bright enough to make her glow,having her position discovered.  
Scared,she fled back to Heaven,and contemplated her next move.  
Frankly,she wanted nothing to do with that pitiful assassin,for he too was in the same desperate situation she was in...  
On the other hand,however,there was something that made her think of him with no end.

The look in his dark eyes that held warmth,like when you go home after a cold winter night.They are hazelnuts and gingerbread men,hot cocoa and cinnamon,they are the comfort and warmth when you wrap yourself in a blanket and stay reading in front of a fireplace,drinking a hot beverage with extra honey,and outside it's freezing and snowing.

**His eyes...** _The dark coloured eyes that she held herself as well,and she despised,she fell in love with._

**His eyes...** _The one colour she hated most,and wished for any other one,she found genuinely mesmerizing and enchanting._

**His eyes...** _So deep and caring,carrying a heavy burden of sorrow and pain._

**His eyes...** _The ones she grew to love with all her heart._

**His eyes... _Him..._** _The pitiful knight is shining armour that stood there,still hoping and searching for happiness,not having given up yet._  
  
He was strong,stronger than anyone she had ever met,either in her angel or human form,and she felt genuinely attracted,without wanting to.  
In truth,she was  _scared._  
Scared of what might happen if she lost him.  
She wanted nothing more than to make sure he did not suffer the same fate she did,made sure to use the small amount of magic she held,to make him smile for the first time in ages.  
Be it a lovely playful kitten,or a travelling crystal butterfly,a picturesque sunshine or a magnificent flower,she did it all for him.

That is,until one Archangel began to notice and expressed his displeasure towards her ridiculous behaviour,which only seemed to irk her to the point where she walked up to God himself,to request one last wish,before she would disappear.It was rather selfish and uncertain,but the Lord only smiled down at his little angel,patted her head and sent her down on Earth at the next sunrise,descending to Earth with a divine and elegant glow that would put even Mother Moon to shame.

In front of her,kneeling and staring up at her in wonder,he tried to make words come out of his mouth,but his chipped lips only seemed to form stutters,as he bit on the lower one,trying to stop himself from letting more tears stream down his chocolate-coloured cheeks.

She remained silent,knowing words would betray her,and smiled gently at him,touching his rough face with her pale,delicate hand,and seeing him lean into her warm touch with such glee in his eyes,much like a pitiful puppy who found a new owner,made her look away,suddenly feeling timid and a rosy blush threatening to cover her angelic features.  
She knelt to his level,her white wings fluttering,and putting her hands together,she made a small snowdrop form,letting him witness the beauty of nature by letting him have it,as a sign of purity and innocence.

Touched to tears by her kind gestures,he felt himself hug her tightly to his chest,not wanting to let her go anymore.  
He finally found the sign he was looking for and he was willing to brave anything is his path to make sure his Angel remained by his side, _happy._  
He started planting soft kisses all over hear rosy face,forehead and fire-kissed hair,her angelic giggles becoming lullabies to his ears.  
His own face became redder than any Red Lily he had ever encountered thus far,and seeing this,she felt herself grin at him and kissed his forehead,as he kept radiating with happiness.

 **"I choose to throw away my immortality and powers,strip away my wings and ranks,only to be by your side,for as long as Earth will have us.Will you accept me,my darling brave warrior of justice?"** she said with a playful grin and she cupped his mesmerised face,that held only love and wonder.  
 **  
"I can only thank Thee,Mother Moon,for sending your most beautiful and compassionate of daughters down here,to me.I vow to protect you,my sweet Cherokee rose,with every fiber of my being,no matter what dangers might occur."** Connor vowed,placing his own hands over hers and gazing into her shiny eyes,overflowing with emotion.  
  
 **"Then,my sweet assassin,protector of righteousness,prithee,take care of me and teach me what love is,for I have faced so many misfortunes,I lost count,and let us seal this promise with a kiss"** saying that,she looked down,allowing herself a moment of timidness,then leaned in,placing her lips over his,kissing him softly,as she felt his hands shaking just the littlest bit,getting the courage to reciprocate just as gently,almost afraid to break her,as if she was just a lovely mirage and he was actually on the verge of dying.

 **"I am yours,and you are mine,I swear it by any Gods existing on this World,and I never intend to let go of my beautiful butterfly.Thou art the greatest gift humanity could ever receive."** managing to smile,bright and genuine,for the first time in his life,he kissed the firey girl,watching her immaculate white wings slowly dissipate into thin air,then embraced her,playing with her hair,kissing it,vowing to himself to become a better man and make her the happiest person walking the Earth.  
  
And so what seemed to be the tragic story of two different people from two parallel worlds proved to be the emotional reunion of two soulmates looking for each other,and only seeing the black,white and greys of life,until discovering the light at the end of the tunnel,and with it,a vivid palette of unlimited colours.


	8. Leonardo da Vinci

 

As it was expected of all noble women in Italy's Renaissance era, they had to learn only how to be the perfect wives for their future husbands, chosen only to make strong allegiances between families, and create heirs to ensure the continuation of the renowned name.  
For the Templars especially that had to be ensured, in order to strengthen their numbers, overthrow any Assassin ruling and conquer the world, political-wise.  
That may have been the reason for the tremendous shock the Riario family had when their daughter, instead of behaving like a proper lady, kept exhibiting lack of manners and a love for the barbaric since very young.

 _How were they supposed to wed such an untamed soul?_  
Who would be willing to take care of such an unruly child, if even her parents couldn't stop her from misbehaving?  
  
Wearing breeches instead of dresses and a using a sword instead of a needle, she grew up to the ripe age of womanhood, and yet, her wildness only seemed to increase.  
Many suitors came to court her, yet they were all turned down before they could even introduce themselves, using a petty excuse at all times.  
That is, until her parents grew fed up, and at her mother's request, her father was to escort her to the house of the great painter da Vinci, known for his love of art and soft attitude, from which she should be able to learn.  
The plan was to let her there until she learns how to properly behave like a woman should, so they could finally give her off to some noble Templar.  
Clearly, she refused anything proposed by her parents, but with a slap on her face, she begrudgingly accepted the silly feat, letting her maid pack up whatever comfortable clothes she had and followed her father into the carriage, to the artist's home.  
He knocked on the door firmly, her hiding behind him, looking away and scoffing, until someone finally answered the call.

  
**-?-: Buongiorno, Messer Riario! How may I help you today?**  
**Dad: Good day to you as well, Messer da Vinci. I have come with a little request, if you would.**  
**Leo: Si, signor, I am listening.**  
**Dad: My daughter, Y/N, is such an untamed spirit, unsuitable for marriage. My wife and I wondered if you could take her in as an apprentice or protegée and somehow make her cease her barbaric behaviour, we'd be eternally grateful. We will pay you as much as you need, weekly, only accept.**  
**Leo: I...Messer, that is a rather peculiar request...Although I suppose something like this wouldn't hurt anyone.**  
**Dad: Grazie mille di cuore, Messer da Vinci! You have my eternal gratitude!**  
**Leo: No need for such words, I'd be happy to help. Now, where is la bella signorina?**  
**Dad: She's right here, hiding behind me. Won't you greet this lovely man? Where are your manners, dear?**  
**Y/N: Um...Ciao.**  
**Dad: How dull of you. Can't you put a little more enthusiasm in it? That's why all those nice men rejected you.**  
**Y/N: Technically speaking, I rejected them.**  
**Dad: You're going to ruin your life if you continue like this. Nobody is going to wed you!**  
**Y/N: Oh, and what a pity. You know, there are other, more important things in life. Other than children bearing or marriage. Knowledge, for example. You wouldn't know, however, since you lack any sort of outer vision.**  
**Leo: Va bene, Messer, let's get her inside to settle down! I'm a busy man, I cannot linger much longer!**  
**Dad: Very well. Here is the payment for this month. Y/N, please behave.**  
**Y/N: Ci vediamo, padre. (See you later)**

  
One of Leonardo's apprentices carried her luggage to the spare room where she'll be staying.  
She sat on the bed, looking outside the window at the bright ray of light protruding her room, thinking of potential scenarios of her future.  
Leonardo was a famous artist with peculiar interests and even his speech seemed to betray a small speck of quirkiness, but somehow, he seemed to be rather... _welcoming_?  
In all reality though...Was it really such a horrible decision to learn how to defend herself?  
She wouldn't possibly want to become a damsel in distress or anything of the sort.  
And besides, training was enjoyable and relaxing, _so why should she have stopped?_

On the ground, on the nightstand, on the table there seemed to be sprawled papers and scribbled notebooks thrown in a rather messy manner.  
Picking them up one by one, she inspected each sketch, taking in every small, insignificant detail.  
She has never seen any of his famous works and seeing these scribbles now, she could see the life in them and the passion for learning and the unknown.  
She realised he, too, was one captivated by everything that seemed to terrify the mundane, and for that, she was grateful.  
  
A knock on the door startled her, making her jolt up, looking at the intruder with the eyes of a frightened fawn, but soon relaxed under the calm, gentle gaze of her host, who seemed a tad spazzic.  
  
**Y/N: Uh...Ciao.**  
**Leo: Mi dispiace, signorina. I came to check on you and to... Oh, I see you've already discovered my discarded works.**  
**Y/N: They are beautiful...Why did you throw them away? Forgotten here, like the time?**  
**Leo: There's always room for improvement. Truth be told, I was rather unhappy with how they turned out, yet had not the heart to completely burn them.**  
**Y/N: May I...Keep them? They are rather inspiring.**  
**Leo: If my work can inspire someone with such a burning thirst for knowledge, then who am I to refuse your sincere request?**  
**Y/N: Grazie, Messer.**  
**Leo: Please, no need for these silly courtesies.**  
**Y/N: Suit yourself then, Leo. What are these, then?**  
**Leo: Ah, I see you stumbled upon my anatomical sketches. The hospital brings me bodies to study, hoping to help understand ourselves better and yet...**  
**Y/N: You'd need someone alive, huh? These drawings seem highly vivid though. I believe some imagination was required as well.**  
**Leo: There is only so much I can learn from living until they get creeped out.**  
**Y/N: *smirks* And what if I volunteer to be of any aid~? _Would you paint me like one of your Italian girls?_**  
**Leo: Would you allow me to? I suppose you know what that means, but-**  
**Y/N: Earn it and maybe I will slooowly allow you to peak and sketch a bit.**  
**Leo: You won't be disappointed!**  
  
And so, every week, the girl would allow her new friend to paint her, yet only the way she wanted, like reading lazily on the sofa, laying like a princess, or in the gardens, by the Spring flowers. Her beauty was ethereal, now that it was no longer hidden by a continuous burning rage and for Leonardo, it was definitely an angelic sight he loved to paint.  
And despite all his professionalism and the fact that he was truly dedicated and married to his work... He found himself wanting to paint her, not only for research purposes, but for something much more incredible and pure.  
  
Despite all of her brash, _'barbaric'_ reflexes and the weird feeling of not having a weapon around her, she moved as graceful as a swan and her delicate touch would teleport him in other dimensions.

  
_**################** _

A fortnight later, the two grew more and more accustomed to each other, getting close and rather friendly, sometimes going out together to enjoy a fancy meal or see the beauty of the gardens, at night.  
Nevertheless, as they were having a light conversation about the reason birds could fly, they were surprised by the door opening and a young boy in typical assassin garments, looking rather crestfallen yet pleased to see the blond man in front of him.

  
**Y/N: One would say doors were invented for people to announce their arrival by** _knocking_ on them.  
**Leo: Ah, there's really no problem, dear Y/N! This is Ezio Auditore, my friend. He's always welcomed here!**  
**Y/N: Thanks for the fun fact. I see you're friends with assassins. Wise choice, but rather risky.**  
**Ezio: You speak as though you are knowledgeable in the subject, signorina.**  
**Y/N: Of course I am. My father is a filthy Templar and I'm expected to be the same.**  
**Ezio: Templar...?**  
**Y/N: Ah, you don't even know your heritage, do you? Never you mind, learn more and perhaps I will tell you a story once you grow a bit older.**  
**Ezio: I'm pretty sure I'm older than you.**  
**Y/N: *grins* You'd be surprised, kiddo. Okay, Leo, he has my approval. Now, what is it that you want from us?**  
**Ezio: I was thinking you could repair something of mine.**  
**Leo: Ah, yes, of course!**  
  
As soon as Ezio put the pieces on the work table, Leonardo went full awestruck mode, saying how fascinating it looked and yet, got soon slightly disappointed that he didn't have the object's blueprints.  
Raising her eyebrow in confusion, the girl pointed to the scroll underneath the pieces, saying it might withhold crucial information about the alien technology.  
Gasping in surprise, he quickly started deciphering the code, shushing the poor Auditore and making him sit on the armchair until he was done with the repairing.  
She wouldn't admit it out loud, but seeing her new friend so entrapped in the spell of creation and learning got her to watch him more closely, her heart leaping with emotion at his enthusiasm. His fingers were working with such dexterity and ease as if he's merely sketching a tree and not repairing an ancient object with an even more difficult codex to read.

Poor kid already fell asleep soon after having sat in that armchair, yet it took Leo less than expected to fully repair what looked like a weapon bracer, possibly the assassins' legacy weapon and it seems like he also perfected it.  
Highly giddy, he woke Ezio up and told him about the requirements of using that blade...yet something seemed way off.  
There, in his gorgeous eyes, was an amused glint, sparkling with mischief as he saw the boy preparing his finger to be cut off with a cleaver.  
Much was his mirthful laughter when he just slammed the blade on the desk, near his finger, seeing his confused expression.

Not long after he explained the truth about the weapon, did another knock on the door disturb the peace.  
Clearly pissed off, the girl stormed to open it brashly, glaring at the guard in front of her.

  
**Y/N: Now, what is it that you want? Don't you know it's rather rude to almost break that the door?!  
Guard: Uh...Are you Leonardo da Vinci?  
Y/N: Do I look like a Leonardo to you?! No, of course it's not me, dimwit! Now leave already! You're depriving me of my peace!**  
**Guard: Then, is it his residence? I don't have all  day to waste with a wench like you, I am a busy man!**  
**Y/N: Oh, well what a shame it is! What is it your business with Messer da Vinci?**  
**Guard: It is strictly between I and him. Now run along!**  
**Leo: It's okay, Y/N, I can handle this. I am Leonardo da Vinci. How may I be of service?**  
**Guard: I need you to answer some questions.**  
**Leo: Certainly.**  
**Y/N: Outside, if you will? I do not want you polluting the air in our house with your filthy tongue.**  
**Guard: Next time you open your mouth, you will pay.**  
**Leo: Now, now, there's no need for violence.**  
**Guard: A witness saw you consorting with an enemy of the city.**  
**Leo: What? Me? Preposterous!**  
**Guard: When was the last time you saw or spoke to Ezio Auditore?**  
**Leo: Who?**  
**Guard: Don't play dumb! We know you were close to the Auditores! Perhaps this will help you clear your head-**  
**Y/N: I beg to differ.**

  
Seeing the guard try to push Leonardo and bully him, Y/N got angry and punched him hard in the jaw taunting him. Clearly, he wasn't too good of a fighter either, since he seemed wobbly, so she took it to her advantage, took out the dagger from her sleeve, and twirling it around, lashed out at him, slashing his throat in one swift move.  
She looked at his shocked and pained expression as he fell, with a smug grin on her face, wiping the blood from her blade with her fingers.

  
**Y/N: Perhaps being such a barbarian isn't a bad thing...Don't you think, dear friend?**  
**Leo: I surely can't deny that.**  
**Ezio: What happened here?**  
**Y/N: Ah, kiddo, you missed all the fun. What a pity.**  
**Ezio: You...?! Ah, nevermind, what do we do with the body?**  
**Leo: Just get it inside with the others.**  
**Ezio: The others?!**  
**Y/N: Well, of course. He's a scientist, you know? The city benefits from his knowledge.**  
**Leo: *shrugs shyly* Guess so.**  
**Ezio: *smiles* Bellissimo.**

 

\------

Many years passed, Ezio Auditore came to visit us quite often, offering a new Codex page with each arrival, always happy to see Leo's enthusiasm and hugging him.  
As well as that, we had to move to Venice once and then to Rome, fearing for the boy's life, however, since he was framed so many times.

That is, until one day in Rome where we were working on commissions and works (where even I could help him despite only having painted for as long as we've been together), and Messer Auditore surprised us with a new acquisition.  
Unfortunately, we couldn't do much without Salai, the new apprentice, since he was away...again.

The bad part of this whole ordeal was that just as Ezio left us, a bunch of Guards got us out of the workshop, for a _'peaceful interrogation'._  
They started talking aggressively to Leonardo, which didn't do well with me in the slightest, and I went in front of him, standing in a fighting stance.

  
**Y/N: Leonardo, run away while I keep them occupied.**  
**Leo: Cosa?! I cannot leave you behind!**  
**Y/N: D'you really think they'd be stupid enough to kill the daughter of the great Templar Riario?**  
**Leo: You cannot defend yourself, Y/N!**  
**Y/N: Now, that's where you are wrong, love.**  
  
Smirking, she easily ripped off the bottom half of her skirt,revealing her sword strapped to her leg on a holder, which she swiftly took out, pointing it at the enemies.

  
**Y/N: I am Y/N Riario, daughter of a wealthy Templar and you, scums, better run away for I am done playing marionette for all his ridiculous schemes. Leonardo, I'm telling you only once to run away before I start killing off these roaches.**  
**Leo: I'm staying!**  
**Y/N: Suit yourself. Vittoria agli Assassini!**

  
With that, she lashed out at the many enemies in front of her, slashing left and right with an unimaginable elegance and grace, her moves seemingly like ballet on a grand stage, being splattered with ruby droplets of blood from the ones attacking her and the person she came to have feelings for.  
She let her rage transform into focus and discipline, taunting the uneducated guards and making them lose their attention, as she easily severed heads and limbs.  
Nonetheless, her focus was broken once she heard a shrill scream from behind, which upon further inspection, was Leonardo running away, just as he was told.  
_**'Good'**_ she thought, as she continued fighting those bastards who thought defiling her home would be a good idea.

However, she was soon overwhelmed, since her father's army took over the place and captured her.  
Her interrogation wasn't easy, especially after admitting to side with the assassins.  
It seemed like an eternity, which couldn't have even been more than 2-3 days, until she was finally moved to what seemed like a temple, where to her horror, she saw Leonardo on the ground, his hands bound behind his back, and clearly beaten up, just like her.

  
**Y/N: You...You monster! What has he done to you?! Nothing! He's innocent!**  
**Dad: No, he's not! He works for those filthy assassins!**  
**Y/N: Then kill me, instead! I killed your stupid Templars, not him!**  
**Dad: Silly little Y/N...Didn't I tell you I need you? Of course, only for some ties to be knotted together, but still, a very important role.**  
**Y/N: To hell with it! I'd rather burn in the deepest pits of Hell than help you or get married to some scum like that!**  
**Dad: Anyone can be subdued with just a little bit of persuasion...Quite like this.**

  
**With that, he kicked Leonardo's belly once again, earning a gasp of pain from the latter, and a protest from the girl. Protest, which was answered with a guard grabbing her hair tightly and pushing her to the ground.**

**Y/N: Tu, figlio di puttana bastardo! Tu, cane! Mostro! Bestia! I will kill you!  
Dad: I'd like to see you try, figlia.    _(daughter)_**

  
With angry tears flooding her eyes, she took the dagger hidden in her sleeve, cut off her hair in a swift move, then got up as fast as lightning, cut the guard's throat and stole his sword.

  
**Y/N: You and me, padre! Let us fight to death, if you're as brave and righteous as you say you are and we shall see on which side your God is!**  
**Dad: What a stubborn, ungrateful daughter I have raised! I should have had a son, not such a putana like you!**  
**Y/N: You wanted a son, and a son you got! Just, not in the body you wished for.**

  
They fought as well as any soldier did, her father being if not, only slightly impressed by her sparring skills and the fact that, despite her injuries, she still held herself well against someone as big and built as he was.  
What he didn't know, was that agility and speed were her allies, and as she twirled to his side, she managed to thrust the blade into his throat.  
Blood gushed like a fountain from the wound and he fell to the ground gasping like a fish on the land, which made her smirk in satisfaction.

 _ **"And you were wondering why I wanted to fight...Now you know. Revenge is best served by your own hand."**_  
  
With that, she kicked his body off the platform they were staying at and got her dagger to cut the rope from Leonardo's wrists, hugging him tightly.

  
**Y/N: I'm so sorry you had to be brought up into this mess I created!  
Leo: Ah...I should have seen it coming. It wasn't your fault, dear, it was my own.   
Y/N: *sighs* I...I just...I don't know what to say anymore...  
-?-: You can start by kissing him?  
Y/N: Ezio?! Cosa diavolo stai facendo qui?!  _(What the hell are you doing here?)_  
Ezio: *chuckles* Salini helped me get here.  
Leo: See, Y/N? He's not as useless as you thought he was.   
Ezio: Couldn't have agreed more.**  
**Y/N: Fine, fine, you might be right, whatever.  
Ezio: You have beautiful swordsmanship. I applaud you, bella.  
Y/N: *grins* Grazie, bambino.  
Ezio: *narrows his eyes* I still think I'm older than you.  
Y/N: Who cares? And besides, what got you here? You wanted to rescue poor, little us?  
Ezio: *shrugs* I think you had everything under control. However, this temple...  
Leo: Holds many secrets! Let's go and find them out!  
Y/N: Need I remind you you're incredibly hurt?  
Leo: Don't argue with me, you know I'm stubborn when it comes to things like this.  
Y/N: *eye twitch* Yes, I think I noticed that, when you just wouldn't run away when I told you so.  
Leo: *laughs sheepishly* Mi dispiace.  
Ezio: *sighs* Just kiss already.  
Y/N: What, and let you see it? No way, dream on! Vaffanculo, Auditore!  
Ezio: *laughs* Ah, you'd be perfect together.  
Leo: Ezio...**  
  
Grinning, Ezio patted his friend's back, who was hiding his face in his hands, shy and embarrassed.  
It took a while to get through the temple and even that proved to be rather disappointing, but at least back at out cozy home, we could finally mend our wounds and take care of each other.  
She sat on the edge of the bed, already in her loose, slightly translucent nightgown, lost in her thoughts, looking at the dark sky full of stars through the window, the multitude of candles lighting the room dimly.  
So lost in her own mind she was, that she didn't hear the door opening softly and Leonardo coming in.  
He walked slowly to the other edge of the bed, looking at her fair, slightly tanned skin that seemed to be plastered with purple-ish bruises and pink-ish lines like a spider's web spread across her whole back, which made the man's heart sink with sorrow.  
Clearly, he was an artist, a man of science and knowledge, not a fighter, and yet, a part of him cursed his soft nature for allowing the one he loves the most to protect him, and in turn, get hurt, permanent marks on her flawless skin kissed by the Sun's rays.  
  
He didn't even realise his own actions until he moved her now significantly shorter ebony hair from her shoulders, revealing her bare skin and gingerly tracing down the small sleeves of the dress.  
She looked past he shoulder shyly, already knowing it was him, and smiled so beautifully that it took his breathe-away.  
  
  
**Y/N: Ah, mi dispiace, Leonardo. I suppose I won't be able to let you paint me any time soon.**  
**Leo: No, I...I should be the one to apologise for letting this happen to you.**  
**Y/N: Don't be silly. I was expecting that to happen sooner or later. And besides, I got my revenge, so I'm rather happy about that.**  
**Leo: But your beautiful skin...You had to suffer so much...**  
**Y/N: And so did, right? It's fine. It's all over now. We can finally live in peace and enjoy a life of art and research. Isn't that what we wanted?**  
**Leo: It is...And yet...**  
**Y/N: What is bothering you so, my dear?**  
**Leo: I...Think there's something wrong with me. Everytime I see you...I get this weird feeling in my chest end...**  
**Y/N: *grins* Do you remember what Ezio said today?**  
**Leo: Which part?**  
**Y/N: This part-**

Tracing his face with her hand, she leaned slightly backwards so she could tenderly plant a soft kiss on his lips, still smiling at his forming blush. It seemed like fire ignited between them and a spark of courage surged through his veins, for as he looked in surprise and wonder at the girl in front of him, he embraced her tightly, kissing her again with just as much passion, finally understanding the peculiar feelings that kept bothering him for so long.  
It was a fiery love for the person in front of him, the strong yet fragile woman standing in front of him, her eyes big and gentle like those of a doe and a voice as sweet as an angel's (when she wasn't murdering someone).  
  
  
_He loved how trapped she would be in her own fictional world while reading a book or staring into nothingness and just thinking._  
He loved how perfectly well she'd blend among those colourful flowers in the garden, surrounded by the mesmerising perfume.  
He loved how happy she'd look when she'd watch him work or sketch something, explaining it to her.  
He love how she'd help him out with brilliant ideas everytime he got stuck on a piece of work.  
  
  
**And what he loved the most about her...**  
                                                               ...Was the fact that she, too, loved him just as much as he loved her-  
And she never ceased to show him every day.

 

 **Y/N: So, Leonardo, amore, did you say once that you wanted to paint me like one of your Italian girl~? How about you get your charcoal and paints, I'm sure you'll be needing them for quite a while~.**  
**Leo: Si, certo, and yet, I think spending the nights with you, instead of my work, would be much better.**  
**Y/N: I couldn't agree more, mi tesoro~. _(My treasure)_**  
**Leo: Ah, cuore mio, tu sei la luce dei miei occhi. _(My heart, you are the light of my eyes)_**  
**Y/N: E tu sei mi vita, per sempre. _(And you are my life, forever)_**


	9. When You Get Injured

##  _**Altair Ibn-La'Ahad** _

  


[Originally posted by alphagravy](http://tmblr.co/Zp7hJw26UkO64)

 

They were on a mission together, all stealthy and such - Everything going perfectly well, since they were known to be the Power Duo of the Masyaf Brotherhood, never failing to complete a mission with 100% success rate- that is until today.

The girl was lying in wait on a taller building, ready to strike down any potential foe that could ruin Altair’s path of stealthiness, like a lioness in the tall grass, but what she didn’t know was that danger was lurking right behind her.

Before she could phantom what was happening, someone from behind her put her arm around her neck, choking her until she slowly lost consciousness, not able to fight back the filthy Templars surrounding her.

As Altair got the job done, he went to the meet point, waiting anxiously to see his lover safe and sound, to celebrate with a nice dessert and a hookah, but this time, instead of being met with her grin and gorgeous sparkling eyes, he only found a broken bow - Her broken bow, the one he gifted her on her birthday, which she craved with their initials - now lay on the ground.

Rage filled him, but if there was one thing he learnt from his mistakes and his time spent together with his lover, the one who could show him that it’s normal to have emotions and to care for others, was that he needed a well-thought plan and to not succumb to the darkness and recklessness, as he usually did.

He met with his most trusted friend, Malik, and made up a rescue plan - Quick and Stealthy - As to not target any more attention towards the Brotherhood.

They tracked her down, thanks to Al’Sayf’s information-gathering assassins and went to the secret base they kept her at, a place not well known and hidden away from the public eye, and saw her there, bound by her wrists with rope that dug harshly into her skin, her head hanging down, panting in desperation, trying to block the pain from the continuous whip lashes, drawing blood and grunts with each strike.

* * *

 

The Templars just wouldn’t stop asking for information about the Brotherhood, but no, she was strong, Altair knew it, but his heart felt like someone was stomping on it with each of her cries of agony, barely able to contain himself.

Thankfully, the enemies soon went away for other tasks and left the girl to suffer in silence, only her soft curses echoing in the room, which was the perfect time for the two assassins to get out of their hiding spot and save the girl.

Malik staid as a lookout whilst Altair cut the ropes and caught his S/O in his strong arms, picking her bridal style and kissing her forehead, whispering in her ear how everything’s going to be okay and that she’s safe now.

The girl could only muster a small smile before closing her eyes and relaxing in his warm embrace, knowing that she’s going back home, finally.

Back at the Jerusalem Bureau, Malik made sure they had everything they needed in their room and left them alone, attending official business, whilst Altair was helping dress the girl’s wounds, yet somehow, he was more silent than usual.

 **“Altair...? What’s the matter...? You’re even more quiet than usual.”**  she asked softly, stealing a look at him. He still wore his hood, not allowing any expression on his face.

 **“I’m fine.”**  he muttered, on a harsher tone than he wished for.

 **“I’m...Sorry. I should have sensed them approaching. It was my fault the mission was a failure. I will take full responsibility in front of Al Mualim.”** she whispered, looking at the ground, like a kicked puppy.

 **“The mission was a success. I took care of that...”**  he replied, monotonously.

 **“Then...Why are you upset, Altair...? If the mission was a success, there is nothing to worry abo-”**  she tried to reason, not liking having her beloved angry at her, but she was cut off by the man looking directly in her eyes, making her glance back at him worriedly.

 **“You were captured, S/O. You were captured by the enemy and tortured, while you were on a mission with me. I was supposed to keep you safe, not let you die. If you were to die as well...”** he began, but stopped mid-way, at a loss of words, seeing small droplets threaten to escape her eyes, one even straying and making a path down her pale, scratched cheek.

 **“We’re assassins, Altair. We knew what we got ourselves into from the very beginning a-and...I mean...We’re both alive, right?! A-At least that...!”** she tried to reason, not understanding that the reason for his silence was his concern for her well-being, but raw emotions are difficult to show when you were taught to be devoid of any feeling.

 **“And what if you died?! What if I and Malik weren’t there to save you?! What would I have done?!”**  he raised his voice, trying to prove a point, but he was silenced by the girl taking off his hood and kissing him softly, caressing his face tenderly.

 **“I’m not dead, okay, Altair? I’m not going anywhere, any time soon, so please, calm down. Today is a day only for us. I am here, and so are you. So please, forget your worries and stay with me...”**  the girl held his hands tightly urging him to lay down with her on the bed, to which, rather stiff, he indulged, after taking off his gear, holding her close to his chest, making sure she won’t disappear anywhere.

She was the one person he held dearest and most precious to his heart and after so much hardship and heartbreak, she was the light of hope that helped him get out of the abyssal darkness that he was drowning into.

He got a glimpse at what life would be without her, seeing her in pain, tortured by the enemy, and he swore that he’d do anything in his power, and more, to ensure that she lives a happy life, even if that meant sacrificing himself.

She was the most important being in his world and he was never going to fail her again.

* * *

 

##  _**MALIK AL’SAYF** _

  


 

Ever since he lost his arm, Malik’s paramour has tried her best to be extra careful with him, giving up her job as a field-assassin in favour of the healing one, so she could stay around him as much as possible, making sure he’s okay...

Or, as okay a person who lost both his arm and his little brother could be, that is.

It was a warm Spring day, characteristically beautiful, which made the girl convince her beloved Malik to take a walk outside with her, in an attempt to make him temporarily forget about his sorrows and darkness.

She clinged on his arm, smiling brightly at him, chatting randomly, trying to cheer him up as they walked around the city, looking around the many market stalls and admiring the pieces of art displayed.

This didn’t last long, however, because Malik’s wound started bleeding through the bandaged, which was a clear sign that they needed to be changed - The only problem was that the girl ran out of medicinal herbs and ointment much faster than she expected, so she took her shawl off and wrapped it neatly around his wound, telling him to wait for her until she quickly gathers the plants needed.

Kissing his nose and giggling, she winked at him and ran towards the water where she knew the needed plants grew and started collecting them, putting them in her pockets. She was almost done with the gathering, until she heard some very noisy people approaching her, which only meant trouble - 

**_Templars._ **

Of course, she was dressed as a civilian, but her hair wasn’t covered, having given her shawl to her lover, and her beauty always attracted unwanted stares, especially from such savages.

She drew back slowly and wearily, eyeing them carefully, until she stepped into the water and realised she had no way to escape by running or fighting all of them at once.

 **“What is it that you want? I’m merely gathering herbs for my husband’s injury! Don’t you have some assassins to kill?”**  she asked in a stern voice, earning the laughter of the men looking down at her.

 **“Feisty one, ain’t she? Pretty lil’ thing at that too. You a foreigner, missy? You look exotic.”** they mocked her, which made her eye twitch in annoyance. Out of all the things that could have happened, THIS did.

 **“Where I was born is none of your business! Now let me through, my husband needs me!”**  she pleaded, aggravated by the whole situation and by Malik’s obviously worsening condition, only to be met by a blade at her throat, which made her gulp, worriedly.

 **“Now, wench, why don’t you shut up and come with us? Clearly, we need your aid more than your incapacitated husband does, ‘aight? So many of us are much more worth your time!”** the leader, as it seemed, laughed and tried to approach the girl, but she used a dagger from her sleeve to parry the blade at her throat, then impaled the leader’s own throat, pushing his body into the others and stealing his blade and getting into a defensive stance, biting her lip.

Statistically speaking, she had no chance, but at least she wasn’t near a dead-end anymore so she could try to out-run them.

That, however, wasn’t such a good idea since getting unwanted attention in the middle of the city could only do bad instead of good, so she decided to stand her ground - It was in her Creed, after all.

The brutes started attacking her, insulting her for daring to do such a horrible deed, a woman like her and all that, as she cut through them like she used to before the whole tragedy happened, but things weren’t looking too bright for her, as more Templar reinforcements came to aid the sinners and she was on the ground, awaiting her death, until a true miracle happened and the foe behind her found his head on the ground.

Gasping in surprise, she turned around and fount that her saviour was actually her beloved Malik, wearing an extremely annoyed face and a bloody sword in his right hand, ready to defend her.

 **“How come whenever you’re alone, you always run into trouble?”** he asked with a slightly amused smirk.

 **“Honestly, Malik, trouble somehow seems to seek me out for some reason!”**  she muttered, pouting, but quickly got up and started helping him kill the rest of the bastards.

 **“If only that were true, Y/N.”** he grunted as he parried a sword from his opponent.

But just before she could reply, her rapid instincts made her twirl around and parry the sword that was inches close to striking Malik’s neck and with a force she wasn’t aware she had, she managed to overpower the enemy and decapitated him instead, kicking his head away from there.

 **“What a jerk! Could you believe that? Trying to hurt you like that?!”** she scoffed at the few Templars left there, clearly pissed at what just happened.

 **“Good think at least your reflexes didn’t vanished, or else I’d have been a goner.”**  he shrugged, putting back his sword, letting the other Templars run away.

 **“Oh, shush, you~! You know very well that I’d never let you leave me.”** sticking out her tongue at him, she put her arm around his torso and guided him back at the citadel where they tended to each other’s wounds.

 **“I couldn’t get rid of you even if I wanted to. I did the grave mistake of asking to marry you.”** he chuckled at her pout that turned into a grin as she kissed his knuckles, nuzzling her face in his hand.

 **“Of course you can’t get rid of me, husband. After all, I’m like a parasite. Never leaving you alone.”**  she said, winking at him, which earned the first genuine smile since the tragedy.

 **“Eh...You’re the one person I’d never get tired of. The last thing I want is for you to go away.”**  he muttered, kissing her hand.

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by thenightsplut0niansh0re](http://tmblr.co/ZbB7dm29xE_vI)

 

##  **_EZIO AUDITORE DA FIRENZE_ **

She first met Ezio when he went for help at Leonardo, her best friend and master.

They didn’t really talk much, but she found the young boy to have a unique charm, which she quickly sketched while Leo was working on the hidden blade and the poor boy fell asleep after having had such a terrible day.

The next time they met was under better circumstances, as she was sketching some anatomical drawings, thanks to her friend’s influence, in the rose garden and surprisingly, the young Auditore came into her sight, holding a white, thornless rose for her, as a sign of purity, innocence and appreciation, as she was as fair and gorgeous as the first snow of the year.

She smiled softly at him and offered him a place besides her on the bench, which made him have a charming-goofy smile on his face as he showed interest in her drawings and medical research.

The spark of excitement in her eyes as she explained to him everything she knew in such detail that, even if he barely understood most of the things, he was still gazing at her with an imense sense admiration and respect - 

That is, until they reached the page where his sketch was neatly drawn, depicting his innocent face as he was sleeping besides the fireplace.

Ezio’s face flushed a bit, then looked at the girl with a smug, knowing grin and yet, the girl was unphased by his reaction and merely asked if he liked the drawing and if he wished to keep it, as a token of appreciation for listening to her ramble.

He, of course, kept and cherished the drawing, always keeping it in his chest pocket, close to his heart and every time he’d have to go around that place, he’d make sure to surprise her with a white rose, because seeing her smile was what brightened his days and gave him hope for a better tomorrow.

And today was no different, he had to stay for a longer time at Leonardo’s so he decided to surprise her with both a rose and a box of chocolates, but when he got to his friend’s house and asked for the girl’s whereabouts, he saw a tint of worry on his face.

 **“Well, Ezio...Innocentio was out gambling again, I suppose...And dear Y/N offered to bring me my art supplies from the merchant I paid last week...But I don’t know what happened, she’s been gone for 2 hours! What should I do?!”**  Leonardo gripped Ezio’s shoulders, trying to get the answer to his desperate question.

 **“Don’t worry, amico mio, I’m going to look for her. Tell me, where did she go?”**  he asked, trying to hide the worry that was eating away at his heart.

Earning the directions from his genius friend, he sprinted out of the house, tracking down the girl he cared so deeply for, and to his shock, he found her cornered by his arch-enemy, Vieri de’ Pazzi, who kept pinching her and trying to aggressively court her.

 **“ Oh, come on, Y/N~. Why do you bother pretending to be a woman of culture and knowledge? That’s not attractive to men, y’know? A pretty face and a nice body like yours, however, could attract any male around. You don’t want to die alone, do you? I’m just here to help!”**  he slurred, in an attempt to sound like he was charming, but the girl was furious beyond measure and slapped the boy.

 **“You, brute! You kept me here for over an hour lecturing me about your perfect, stereotypical woman who happens to be just any female around! I don’t care if I die alone or not, as long as my thirst for knowledge is satisfied! Don’t try to make me fall into your dull platitude, because it won’t work. And besides...Someone, who is a far greater and smarter man than you will ever be, is already courting me, and I accepted it. So get a hint and leave!”** she screamed in his face, trying to push him away, but he only slammed her into the wall, one hand around her neck, choking her.

 **“How _DARE_  you speak to me like that?! You, a common wench with no wealth or respectable name? You, who is just a street rat, taken by a lowly self-proclaimed artist! You’re pitiful, that’s what you are! Just a nobody who wishes to be important, but if you die, I promise you, NOBODY will ever remember you!”** Vieri exclaimed, the grip on her frail neck getting tighter and tighter, until it stopped altogether and a scream was heard.

The girl opened her eyes wearily, expecting to see the angry de’ Pazzi there, but instead, her saviour, Ezio Auditore, was there to save her, having injured the foe rather heavily and now he was running away, with his tail between his legs, like the coward he was.

The girl rubbed her neck gently before making a few steps towards the boy who saved her, smiling in appreciation.

 **“Ezio, mio caro, mio eroe, _(my dear, my hero)_  how come you’re always there to save the day from such a...A...A figlio di putana bastardo! _(son of a bitch)_  Urgh...I must be rather lucky to be saved by such a great assassino like yourself. Grazie mille... _(Thank you very much)_ ”** the girl said, picking up the supply basket, but she was quickly bested by Ezio, who grinned at her and offered to carry it back home.

 **“Mia cara _(my dear)_ , you’re the one person I’d love to save every day, just to see you smile brightly at me and only me. Tu sei...Tu sei il mio Luce del Sole  _(You are my Sunshine)_.” ** he replied, making her stop dead in her tracks, wearing a look of shock on her face, before it changed to a tender one, as she put her soft hand on his cheek, tracing it, then on his lip, feeling the scar given to him by Vieri, many days prior.

 **“Why, Ezio, you’re quite brave to call me your Sunshine, when we’re engulfed by such a gorgeous palette of colours, given to us by this twilight, don’t you think? Then again...Tu sei dolce... _(You are sweet)_.” ** kissing his cheek in appreciation, she started walking ahead of him, grinning at him mischievously, waving for him to hurry up.

 **“So...About what you said back then...You said someone great and smart is courting you, hm~? And you accepted it, correct~?”**  he nudged her, smirking knowingly at the girl, who laughed at his childish behaviour, but held his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

 **“I accept your courting, Ezio, but I think you already know that if I hear you thrash-talking what I hold dearest to my heart-”**  she tried to warn him, but was quickly cut off by his  _ **“Me~?”**_  reply, to which she again laughed and pushed him lightly.  **“No, Ezio, not you. I mean my studies, passions and Leonardo, my best friend...Then again, perhaps you’re not that far away from being as dearest to me as my studies are. Who knows what the times might bring, correct~?”**  she teased him with a toothy grin, to which he only chuckled and nodded in understanding.

 **“Mia bella, your wit is what charmed me. I’d be a complete idiota to wish to separate you from the things that make you so passionate. Maybe I can learn a thing or two from you, after all.”**  Ezio shrugged, dangling his arms, playfully.

 **“Well, clearly, I am the smart one, and you’re the pretty one. Together, we make an amazing Dynamic Duo! I make the plans, and you put them in action! What could be better than that?”**  she replied excitedly, her brain already starting to come up with countless inventions that she could make Ezio try out, much like her friend does, which made Ezio a bit uneasy and tried to change the subject.

 **“Perhaps a sweet kiss from the most beauti-”**  he tried to charm his way to a kiss, but clearly, the girl already started ranting about the plan sketches she began and Ezio knew there was no going back now.

_She was a little nerd, but damn, was she the most enciting being he’s ever met~._

* * *

 

##  **_CONNOR RATONHNHAKE:TON KENWAY_ **

  


[Originally posted by talktothemoon2](http://tmblr.co/Z1hbUr235fkXc)

 

Being in almost the same situation he was when he first came to Achilles, she managed to bond with the Native American child and teach him everything she new about the Creed and the Assassin way, whilst he’d teach her the gorgeous beliefs of his people and the beauty of nature.

Years passed and they both became young adults, fully capable of taking care of themselves, but very dependent on each other, emotionally wise. It was clear that an indestructible bond formed between the two of them over the years and they were both grateful for it.

Many times while she’d try his way of hunting she’d get hurt and he’d tend to her, while he’d get wounds from trying the super-stealthy and sneaky approach she takes, so she’d only laugh and bandage him.

The two of you worked as one, your flaws being overcome by the other’s fortes and together you were the best duo for any kind of mission you’d be given.

The problem was, however, that one day, because of his recklessness, he chose to ignore every bit of warnings his best friend-turned-lover that were about him thinking things through, but of course, he wouldn’t listen and rushed headstrong, like the Aries that he is, and got himself hit in the head, rendered unconscious and thrown in jail.

**_Great Job, Connor! 10 points for making us laugh!_ **

But the worst was yet to come, for his actions led to her being captured in an attempt to flee after she tried to rescue him, but it was all in vain, for the stubborn boy had an inside-job to do there and wouldn’t leave...Oh, sweet summer child.

On the day she got captured, they brought her to the center where Connor’s hanging was also planned, and as the he was sent to the gallows, the girl was forced to watch while she was being beaten into submission, trying to get vital Assassin information out of her, but she’d only bite her tongue as she watched with glistening eyes as the love of her life wore the necklace of rope as was about to die in such a cruel way, right before her very eyes, and she had no way to save him.

**It was all hopeless.**

Her knees felt weak and she let herself fall to the ground as she saw Connor fall through the trap, but much to everyone’s surprise, the rope was somehow cut and he managed to get away with ease!  
Maybe something up there still exists to take care of them, the girl thought to herself as she tried to break free from the unattentive men guarding her.  
  
Ignoring any kind of pain her body would produce, she sprinted toward the way Connor ran, not even bothering with the dull ache that seemed to burn through her every fiber of her being, feeling as if she was chasing the ghost of a lost hope...  
That is, until the light from the horizon disappeared, along with her beloved, and with it, she suddenly could only see the bright blue sky and the white clouds, slowly drifting away.

 **She was confused.  
**  
 _What happened?_  
How did she get like that?   
What is she seeing?  
And why is her head hurting so much?

The answer to all the questions was the enemy that climbed on top of her, putting his hands around her neck, squeezing hard as she tried to gasp for air and push him away from her, but it was all in vain.  
Her lethargy, given to her by the regular beatings and the loss of hope and will to live somehow seemed to make it seem okay if she were to die, not even caring or realising anymore what has happening to her or to anything around her.

She could only gasp for oxygen as she tried to claw at his hands, small droplets of salty water finding their way down her cheeks as she started seeing dark dots in her field of vision...

_**Until suddenly, it all stopped.** _

She could finally breathe again with no difficulty, the baby blue sky was spotless and she felt no more heaviness on her body, and a soft sound could be heard in the distance, calling out her name.  
What was happening to her...?

 **  
“Y/N! Y/N, are you okay? Talk to me! Breathe! Come one, love, please...!”**  the man yelled frantically, shaking her softly, holding her close to his chest, kissing her head, trying to get her to come back to reality.  
 **“Connor...?”**  she tried to whisper, slowly as she put her soft hand on his bloody cheek, trying to realise if what she was seeing was the truth or just a pigment of her imagination, a most utopic dream.  
 **“Yes, Ákskere’** _(love)_ **, it’s me, Connor. What happened to you? Why are you here?”**  he asked, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing as to not scare her.  
 **“I tried to get you out of there...And got captured...Urgh...Then you escape and I...tried to run after you...But...This guy jumped on me...Jerk.”**  she sighed, putting her arms around his neck, letting him pick her up, wrapping her legs around his torso, as he walked them home, to their little safe piece of haven.  
 **“I’m sorry...It was my fault this happened to you...If I wasn’t so stubborn, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt...”** he muttered, his voice dripping with a painful guilt and sorrow, feeling directly responsible for his paramour’s beaten up state.  
 **“Ah, whatever, love. It happens. We’re assassins...What’s life without a little risk, right~?”**  she smirked painfully, looking down at him reassuringly.  
 **“Possibly less painful?”**  he got the courage to usher, the ghost of a smile creeping on his face.  
 **“And much less exciting, on that note.”**  the girl winked, kissing him softly.  **“It’s not your fault, okay? So please don’t blame yourself. Besides...I get to spend more time with you, right~?”**  she grinned smugly, nuzzling her face on his cheek, making him chuckle at her feline behaviour.  
 **“Any moment spent with you makes me the happiest man to ever live on this planet. Mother Moon truly blessed me to have met you.”**  he smiled sweetly, looking at his beloved with tender eyes, full of love.  
 **“Yes, uh...Kano...Ronh...Uhh...Kwaht...Shee...Ra...? Uh...Uhhh...! Connor, for goodness’ sake, can’t you make your language easier to speak? I mean, honestly, if someone randomly said _“I love you”_ , I’d just think they were putting some curse on me!”** the girl laughed mirthfully as she tried to pronounce that hellish yet incredibly sweet sword her lover would so often tell her.  
 **“Words don’t matter, if you can feel the sentiment. That is, dear, because I truly love you and I’d be lost without you. Besides...You’re hopeless.”** he smirked playfully, teasing the already laughing girl, his heart skipping beats as he hears her sweet laugh and gleeful face.  
 **“I mean, you’re not too far from hopeless either, okay?”**  she winked, kissing him once again.

  
Those two were perfect for each other, healing each other’s broken hearts with joy and love, and God forgive and save anyone who dares come between them, for they’ll have one true Hell to experience.

* * *

 

##  **_HAYTHAM KENWAY_ **

  


[Originally posted by commvndershepard](http://tmblr.co/ZgsUke2N-lVSi)

 

As Charles Lee entered the room, he made way for a gorgeous woman to step in -   
But this woman wasn't just any woman.   
She was  ** _THE_**  woman.   
The woman who managed to charm the Ice Man's frozen heart, Haytham Kenway, with her sassy attitude and the incredible wit and knowledge she desplayed from the very first second they met, when she went full-hysteria mode when she spotted the grave mistakes her fellow  _"scientists"_  would make by demolishing her own sketch plans, sent to the Queen. 

 **"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?! You're ruining my work! Cease this ignorance and let a professional deal with this-!"**  She gasped, slamming her hands on the work table in front of the physicists who were drawing over the blueprints and the light machine prototype in front of them.   
 **"And who are you? How dare you speak with such insolence towards us, men of science?"**  The man in front of her spoke, glaring at her.   
 **"I happen to be the one who created this...Everything on this table! I happen to be the one sent here on the Queen's behalf to enlight this country...Literally. Hence why this is a light generator."** She stated with a hair flip, looking at the plebs condescendingly.   
 **"Ahem. Everyone, let's calm down and discuss like grown ups here. This woman is indeed the Queen's most trusted Scientist and you will address her with the respect she deserves. Miss Y/N, he is Haytham Kenway, my right hand, an honorable Templar and your assigned guard"**  Charles Lee said, trying to calm the waters around.   
 **"Look, as I said before, I couldn't care less about your silly boy scouts or the assassins whatever, okay? I'm only here to do my job, since clearly, these guys have such a frail ego and masculinity that they cannot accept the fact that they're wrong and will destroy a perfectly working light generator."**  The girl yawned, waving her hand, gesturing for them to step away from her invention.  
 **"Why, Miss Y/N, I find you most admirable and enticing. Allow me to be your guide in this new place."**  Kissing her hand with a charming smile, he watched as the girl looked away slightly, with a faint blush that only he noticed.   
 **"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. On another note, since it's clearly a sin being of the beautiful gender, I think you should warn these plebs to step away and stop tinkering with it, or it will explode in their faces."** she huffed, gingerly taking her hand away from the man.  
 **“You heard the lady! Step away from that invention or -”**  but his words went unspoken because right then, a small explosion followed by a shriek of agony and a sigh of exasperation.  
 **“Is it too late to say I TOLD YOU SO?”**  the girl asked, watching them from above, smirking in satisfaction since of couse, she was right, as ALWAYS.  
“As truly hilarious as that comment was, don’t you think you should help them or something?” Haytham asked, trying to calm down a frantic Charles Lee who was worriedly shouting around for a medic.  
 **“Oh, if ONLY there was a medic around...! Well...I guess you’ll have to manage with me, a doctor, what a pity indeed. Maybe next time you’ll - .... Ah, nevermind, they’re not listening. Haytham, make them faint or something, I need to see if I can magically make him regain his sight in the left eye.”**

With a chuckle, Kenway hit the scientist in the head, not even bothering to catch him as he hit the cold hard ground, making the girl laugh at how pathetic he looked.  
  
 **“That’s what you get for not listening to someone as awesome as me. Jokes on you~!”**  she smirked, flipping her hair and walked out of the room catwalk style, making the Grandmaster drag the fainted man to where the girl started carefully treating him and chatting with Kenway, but this time, she was acting much calmer and with less-superiority, as if she was at ease and she could talk with someone equal to her. Perhaps not in knowledge, but at least in life-understanding ways.  
Haytham, of course, was looking at the genius girl with infinite respect and admiration since so few people, especially women, had the courage to become intellectuals in that era, and even more than being a scientist, to become a medic as well, caring for others’ needs above your own and swearing an oath to help them, was something that moved him deeply.

Many months passed since The Woman joined Haytham’s gang, not as a Templar, but as a renowned scientist, woman of culture and doctor and truth be told, she clearly enjoys the time spent him him very much...The same being said like-wise as well.  
Since she was new around, he offered to show her around and tell her what’s been happening around since he arrived.  
She, in turn, took him to the forest and showed him the plants around that could be used for medicinal purposes and what properties they have each, here and there unconsciously boasting about her latest inventions, which only made him chuckle and listen attentively.

One day, however, as she returned to America and had to deliver an extra-secret message from the Queen to Charles Lee, she did her magic with a trick she learnt from one of Leonardo Da Vinci’s secret books, somewhere, in the dark alley slightly illuminated by the dimming light of twilight sky, she got pushed into a wall, the hand on her mouth blocking her from screaming for help.  
  
The attacker,  ~~(un)~~ expectedly, turned out to be that one scientist who got partially blinded many moons ago. Was he there for revenge? For the information?  **But...How could he know about that...? _Unless...!_**

  
 **“Give me the parchment, missy, or else...!”** he yelled in her face, smirking condescendingly as he watched her frightened face.  
 **“What the hell are you talking about, you, creep?! What, is it a crime to return to this place from home?”**  she tried to reason, not wanting to give away any information, but a slap across the face and a blade to her neck made her gulp in fear and bite her lip, conflicting thoughts going through her brain.  
 **“Shut up, you British wench! I know EXACTLY why you returned here! Now give me the information, or else, this will be the last time you take a breathe!”**  he threatened the girl, drawing just the littlest bit of blood from her neck.  
 **“Oh, really? And how exactly did you find out? What, we have traitors among or noble ranks?”**  she tried to pry just enough not to get killed in the process.  
 **“What, you thought there was only a fight between the Templars and the Assassins, like your dear, sweet Kenway told you? Oh, goodness, there’s nothing farther from that, missy. Us, the Russians, want to be above anyone else, of course. We are the superior race, not some bunch of tea-drinkers!”**  he spat on the ground, letting his thick Russian accent that he hid extremely well be revealed now.  
 **“There is this thing...I do have the vial with the information, but if you destroy it, you destroy the parchment as well. Personally, I don’t know what’s written there, which was exactly why the vial was filled with vinegar and the parchment put in a very thin glass compartment. This invention can only be properly opened by the person who knows the code...Which, only Charles Lee and the Queen know. So I can’t really help you here.”** she muttered defiantly, trying to sound brave, as the Queen taught her. Maybe she wasn’t a woman to fight physically, but she knew what had to be done.  
  
The man took the vial and inspected it carefully, realising the dangers of doing anything rashly, then took the girl by her her harshly, throwing her to the ground and beating her, shouting at her to make her tell the secret code.  
She kept crying and begging for mercy, that she’s only doctor with no important rank other than science and she thought it was nothing of significant importance in the vial, but the Russian so through it, maybe...Or he only wished for revenge, but needless to say, the girl was coughing blood on the ground, until...  
It got silent.

She painfully managed to raise her head and loo to see what happened, only to see her attacker on the ground, and Haytham above him, a look of extreme hatred and taunt on his face.  
  
 **“And did this Russian leader of yours teach you that’s it’s okay to behave like that to a woman that is clearly superior to you? Princess Dashkova and Catherine the Great would be greatly disappointed in your actions. I will make sure this gets to their ears, some time very soon, pest.”**  he sneered at the enemy, punching his face until get lost consciousness, then, calming himself, went to help the girl up gingerly, but the girl was much too busy trying to make sure the vial was in perfect shape.  
 **“Are you...Quite alright?”**  he asked, not understanding her actions.  
 **“What, you actually thought I had no idea what the code was? Please, I’m the Queen’s advisor. If there’s anything I don’t know is how many times she bathes, because damn, she looks great. Let’s get this to Lee and-”** she tried to say but got stopped by his two strong hands gripping her shoulders, making her look  up at him, confused. “What is it, Haytham?”  
 **“You are clearly injured and yet you act as if nothing’s happened! You have to take better care of yourself, this place isn’t for those who cannot wield a sword!”** he stated sternly, but the girl only smirked and winked at him, raising his chin with a finger.  
 **“Why, Haytham, why else would you be here, fighting my physical battles, hm~? I’m the brains and you’re the brawn, what else is there to ask for? Well...Perhaps a wet tissue to wipe the blood away...My hair’s getting sticky, urgh...”**  she trailed off, until she got picked up bridal style, making her squeak in surprise and put her arms around his neck, blinking and looking away to hide her embarrassment, to which he only chuckled lightly and kissed her cheek.  
 **“Such a fiery woman like yourself acting like a meek green girl, this is rather entertaining, hm~?”**  he teased her, making her huff and look away, pissed off.  
 **“You know what else is funny? Your stupid looking hat! And the fact that I got beat up for a stupid alcohol recipe! Are you kidding me?! The Queen said it was a national secret, and that was her favourite alcohol brewing!”**  she screamed her frustrations away, making Kenway stop mid-track and look at her, weirdly.  
 **“Did you just open the vial?”**  he asked in disbelief.  
 **“No, you, idiot! I KNEW what was written in the parchment! But what was I about to do? Get killed over a piece of paper? No thanks! Urgh...The Queen better give me some of it or else...”**  the girl glared in the horizon, pulling at her hair, making the Grandmaster laugh at her behaviour, shaking his head at her childishness.  
  


True, geniuses may be brilliant and amazing to watch while at work, but in their free time, they could be the most oblivious and hilarious being, never failing to make your day better with their antics.

* * *

 

##  **_JACOB FRYE_ **

  


[Originally posted by a-sad-thingy](http://tmblr.co/ZyynUe2IzCyqs)

 

Meeting Mr. Frye was more of a joke than anything, since he was in a pub looking around for a villain Templar, while also enjoying a draft of ale, while this mysterious gorgeous woman dressed in a steampunk outfit, stealing everyone’s eyes, was at a small table, legs crossed, looking like a real diva with the cunning eyes of a vixen.

Of course, his eyes were captured by the girl’s enchantment like everyone else and instead of looking for his target, he kept gazing at the one who captivated him so.

The woman obviously noticed, but only winked at him briefly, before continuing her conversation with the group of men surrounding her, before she nodded and set her glass on the table, then sits up, goes to the barman, wrote something on a napkin, then surprising Mr. Frye, she put the napkin on his table and left with no words.

Looking after her with heart eyes until she left the pub, he rushed to look at what was written.

_**“Hey, Mr. Assassin, looking for some information? ~ Vixen”** _

He blinked confused, then ran after her, not understanding who this mysterious woman was to know he was an Assassin and moreover, looking for someone in particular.

He started running on the ground, looking left and right for the girl, until he heard the soft and repetitive taps above, only to see the girl running and jumping on the smaller buildings, trying to get rid of the Blighter following her.

  
 **“Yo, weirdo, can’t you like, stop following me? I haven’t done anything to you, yet!”**  the girl yelled, clearly pissed off at the random brute following her.  
 **“Shut yer trap, missy, and come quietly. We know who yee are!”**  the enemy said in a low, threatening voice.

  
The girl stopped abruptly, seeing how there is no way to go and the villain was approaching. She was ready to jump on the ground, but she stumbled on her feet once she got hit with a throwing knife in the shoulder.  
Instead of hitting the ground, she found herself in the arms of the Assassin that was so beautifully looking at her before.  
  


 **“Oh, Mr. Frye, how nice to see you~.”**  the girl smirked at him, putting her arms around his neck, hoisting herself up.  
 **“Why, miss, I’m so very curious how you know so much about me, yet I know so little about you. We must definitely find a way to change that...Perhaps a date would work?”**  the assassin asks, a smug expression on his face as he started walking away with her in his arms.  
 **“Mhhh I think that would work well, Mr. Frye. An intelligence gatherer and an Assassin, what a lovely pair we make, don’t you think?”** she muttered with an amused laugh, taking out the knife out from her flesh.  
 **“Oh my, oh my, this gorgeous lady here is an intelligence gatherer? Why, could you afford to spare some info for me as well?”**  he asked with a wink.  
 **“Tell me a name and I’ll tell you even where they are at the moment. Besides, as long as it’s an enemy of mine, like a Templar, it’d be so much better.”**  she shrugged, looking into the horizon.  
 **“My dear, we’ll make an amazing team, that I can guarantee. Until then, however, how about some dinner?”** he asked cheerfully, completely forgetting about his real task.  
 **“As long as it’s on you, I’m not refusing anything, dearest~.”** the woman declared  with the flip of her lovely hair, leaning on his chest, letting him carry her further.

  
It was no surprise that they remained more than friends, for a long time, and even if she didn’t become an official Assassin, she definitely helps Mr. Frye and his sister with anything she can.


End file.
